The Lone Wolf
by LittleDevilAuthor
Summary: Genna has spent the last 74 years of her life as a lone Alpha. When she mets the Cullens, the impossible happens. She dies. In two days time she's walking around in one of the most dangerous place on Earth. The only question that puzzles everyone, is HOW?
1. The Alpha

The wind blew my tail further back and I thumped it loudly, trying to keep it still.

I was, of course, on the highest mountain surrounding the small town of Forks. As a were-wolf.

As an Alpha were-wolf who once had a pack, but was abandoned because of my unnaturalness.

I don't even want to think of the subject.

Yet.

But, that was seventy-four years ago.

I thumped my tail again, my snow white fur blowing in the way awkward direction up the mountain. At least my furs out of my face...

I started down the mountain. Forks' was meant to be a nice neutral town I could hide in for a few years.

Go to school. Interact – or something along those lines.

I don't know.

At least, I can't remember.

Haven't been to school since I was fourteen years of age, and I'd spent a good seventy years of my life as a wolf.

I'm actually surprised I haven't gone insane yet, like stories say.

Then again – they're only stories...

What does that make me then? Fictional or not?

I shook my head as if to get rid of the thoughts.

The wind suddenly change direction, and even from here I could smell the ocean. The sweat, salty ocean...

I turned from where I originally was heading and started towards the beach.

My fur was ruffled abruptly as I stepped up to the cliffs, looking down into the waves trying to come up to land.

I pressed my ears to my head, cautious of the giant drop below me.

Backing up, I headed back to the forest. Turns out there's a long walk down to the beach area around here somewhere...

Saliva filled my mouth when a smelt a doe. And close by.

My wolf instincts took over and I raced at an unnatural speed towards the growing stench.  
Juicy meat. Fresh meat. Blood dripping of it...

The sweet taste against my tongue...

I lunged at the deo grazing, surprising it before I dug my teeth into its neck.

The doe's neck snapped like a twig and I greedily ripped open flesh, devouring all I could.

Something moved behind me.

I growled menacingly. That would keep any animal or human away.

There was no more noise from there although when I twitched my ears in the general direction I thought I could hear breathing...

_Keep your eyes on the meat._ Snapped my own thoughts.

After seventy years of hunting in the wild, you _always _do something's.

Like keep an eye on your food – someone could take it.

Or, never pee in any type of water that has animals drinking from it at the time – trust me, they act exactly the same way a human would if someone pissed in their cup.

Was that a moment I would remember; two mountain lions decided they wanted revenge (which happens all the time) and tried to _disembowel_ me.

Bad experience – took a few days worth of repair though.

I don't heal as fast as normal were-wolves. In fact, I heal 3 times slower.

Also, I run three times faster, see twice as clearer, smell two times better and have doubled strength of an average 17 male were-wolf.

I know this is all true because I use to be the Alpha of a pack of two 17 year olds, who decided I was 'too _immature_' to be their leader.

And looks whose dead and whose not now, hu?

A twig snapped from where I had heard the...whatever it was... was before.

I snarled again and picked up the carcass in my strong jaws, before heading to the beach.

La Push was very beautiful.

On the beach anyway.

I found a narrow piece of beach land that was connected to the main beach. It was next to a very high cliff and a giant rip.

Turns out, if you follow that tiny piece of land without running into the rocky wall or falling into the sure-to-drown ocean, then you find quiet a larger space of land, untouched by humans, animals or wind.

Of course, no one had been silly enough to go wondering on that 50-meter-almost-book-thin strip, now had they?

I dropped the carcass and wilfully ate the rest of it, leaving only the bones.

They didn't look right on this sacred piece of land, so I buried them.

How dull. It's almost morning and I'm already bored out of my socks.

I stretched my paws out in front of me before twisted my back so several bones poped.

What socks?

Soon, the sun came up, and I was so bored, plus the fact that I didn't want to move, I did what every wolf would do, and does best.

Sleep.

I opened my eyes when I heard something... It was almost midday. Damnit. Didn't sleep long enough. The tide was playing with my white stricken tail. Annoyed with myself for waking up at the slightest touch of water, I sat up, facing the cliff.

I yawned and scratched behind my ear. What a great sensation! Why I never did it when I was a human those few years, I have no idea.

The sand moved behind me. Loudly. I twisted my head around to see two wolves staring at me. One was slightly shorter and less buff then the other one, but I'm sure he was the intelligent one.

The grey wolf crouched as if to pounce, but snarled at me instead.

The ears on my head went flat on my skull.

_Edward was right. There _is _another were-wolf on our territory!_ He growled in wolf.

Edward?

Who's Edward? And who's territory?

_Paul, don't attack. Tell Sam and I'll tell Jake. _The brown one kept its eyes on me.

_It's a very young wolf..._he added.

_Sam's coming and he's bringing everyone else from our pack too. _The grey one, Paul, looked at the brown wolf. _I hate not being able to hear your packs thoughts Seth. _

I blinked. Hold the phone... a pack is coming to met me?

I looked up, noticing that the movement brought both of the male's attention on me. The cliff was about as tall as an eight story building.

I can climb that. I think.

Guess I can if I jumped up and dug my nails in.

_You can't go anywhere and that cliff's too high for even us to climb. _Seth woofed to me in a matter-of-fact tone.

I'm just glad they're downwind from me. I have no idea how two were-wolves already in a pack would react to a lone Alpha female.

Not that there are meant to be any Alpha females – another strangely unnatural thing about me.

_That'd be insane. _Scoffed Paul.

Well, I thought to myself, I must be insane then.

I crouched and pounced, using my unnatural were-wolf speed and strength to jump higher and dig my claws in.

I felt my muscles ripple while I climbed up to the ledge and jumped over.

Two howls went off below me.

I sped off towards Forks. Run run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me because I'm the ging-

I heard growls and muffed footprints behind me.

Okay, this little gingerbread lady isn't moving fast enough... If I don't hurry up they'll catch up.

Weird how climbing a cliff can drain your energy, isn't it?

Well, they can't catch me if I could always hide...

I used a large amount of energy jumping onto a pine tree before quickly curling up into a ball. I mean, how suspicions can you get if you see a giant wolf standing about 20 meters off the ground?

Unfortunately, the pack – or pack_s_ – stopped below me.

I sighed – mentally, of course – and settled in for a long night.

_Everyone stop... _A rather large black wolf, a head above the others, stuck its - his - head up into the wind. Finally getting some luck, unless the wind aims down then he can't smell me.

And he knew it.

This must be the Alpha. _What happened Seth, Paul? _He asked. _And where's Jake?_

_I'm here Sam. _Someone grumbled from the back. I looked to see who, and so did most of these packs. Almost as big as Sam, except redish brown, was a wolf.

Of course, I scoffed to myself. These where the two pack leaders.

And if I somehow fell down there, sixteen wolves would be on me...

_Sorry. I was helping Renesme do something. _Jake sighed while there were a few knowing glances among the wolves.

Men.

_We lost a were-wolves sent through here. He was seen on a section of the beach, sleeping according to Seth, before jumping and climbing up an eight story high cliff. Apparently the wind changed direction before he reached the top. _I almost yelped out in annoyance.

I'm FEMALE! Although, I was quiet happy with the amount of astonished looks from the cliff bit. Aww chucks – it only took up all my energy...

_So now there is an Alpha roaming our land._

...and the reason I wasn't on the ground was because of the amount of growls.

I looked down; afraid that they'd notice me. One of the wolves below me was staring bluntly at the tree I was on. Judging by his size, he's about sixteen. And judging by the neatness of his silky black fur, he was well groomed as a human.

And, he was looking at the tree I was in.

Not any of the other maybe fifty thousand trees around us, but mine.

Coincidence?

Someone once told me, there are no coincidences...

And speaking of that thought, he looked right up at me.

_I am so dead meat._


	2. Damage and Remedies

I waited…

And waited.

After about 20 or so seconds, I was surprised when…who ever this wolf was, didn't expose my hiding place.

I have to say though, he's an impressive were-wolf; intelligent with a hint of mischievous ice blue eyes, long clean teeth and a very muscular body.

_Andrew! _Someone snapped, breaking the stare. _You're meant to be paying attention. What are you looking at…? _The big black wolf, Sam, looked right up to me.

As soon as he saw me, everything happened at once; Sam growled, all the wolves went bonkers, I jumped out of the tree and someone – or something – hit me.

The air from my lungs was knocked from me as I got pinned to a tree with a _thwack_.

I yelped when claws dug into my shoulders and legs…pulling down.

One of the Alpha's yelled out a command, and at the same time I was hit again, so hard against the tree that it cracked under the weight.

I looked to see Andrew digging and biting into Paul. _Move. Run! Got to move! Bleeding. Run!_

My thoughts ran through my head like provoked bee hive.

Paul half twisted to Andrew and there was a yelp - and I swear someone broke something.

Or was that me?

My head got smacked back against the tree. My eyesight was now like I was looking through a dirty glass.

My jaw broke in another impact and I howled in pain.

With a whimper and some luck, I somehow managed to slip out side ways.

Something snapped in my chest and I was gouged down my chest.

It felt like a train, bull, car, bus, a sumo wrestler, a bullet, a chain saw and a knife was hitting me all at once.

There was a shrill howl of pain that made me shiver.

It was me.

My legs felt like someone was pulling them in every single direction, and with that amount of pain it was no surprise to me when I lost the painful battle with my legs and feel to the ground.

The last thing I remember was blacking out.

I could feel my conscious. But I couldn't at the same time. It's like those times when your parents walk into your room; you wake up and nod for no reason, and fall straight back to sleep.

Except when every time I woke up, I felt like there was an elephant gladly sitting on my head.

So, I faded out of conscious.

When I woke up again, I forced myself to stay awake.

Looking around – my sight was heaps better than I remember it – I saw no one there. It was midnight, or round about.

There was blood flowing down the hill I was on for about six meters. And I was covered in my own sweat and blood.

After a brief – and painful – examination, it turns out I have a pierced lung, a broken rib, a gouged chest wound, a broke foot, a snapped collar bone, a broken jaw, deep wounds down the side of my legs and arms whilst have scratches everywhere else.

Suddenly, I felt my broken rib snap back into place, causing a bus load of pain and a rush of blood dribbling down my mouth.

Such a wolf thing to do, even though I had no reason to do it.

I howled.

It was full of the pain, the anger, the sorrow, the loneliness and the shame I was feeling.

When I had finished the howl, I gasped for air and settled down.

Why would anyone come looking for me?

_I _don't even know where I am.

I sighed and looked around.

Turns out I'm in a different place to where I was ruthlessly attacked.

I seemed further away from the sea.

But when I smelt for confirmation that I had been dragged here, I smelt nothing.

Then again – for all I know my nose is stuffed up too.

Something in my foot re-broke and moved into place.

I yelped and decided – the best thing to do would be to sleep it out.

I woke up again.

And noticed there was a fur coat on me.

I tried to move to get it off, and almost had a heart attack when it sat up.

We stared at each other – he was giving me that 'I'm here and you can't make me move' look and I just stared bluntly at him.

Whose he?

Those eyes…look famili- Andrew!

_Andrew! _I barked happily. If my tail wasn't soar, it would have wagged.

I suddenly felt cold, like all the happiness was drained.

Why was I so happy to see this person? Was it because I have been alone for so long? Was it because he was – well…- **sitting** on me?

Andrews ears bent backwards as if he understood.

_You where all alone…I couldn't just leave you here. _He woofed softly. _And your howl last night – _he shuddered, sending my body vibrating along with his. It felt good… Whoa stop right there! – _even the pack couldn't stop me from looking for you._

I just stared at him.

His body fit perfectly over mine – his leg was over mine, his front hand over my chest and his chest fit like a jigsaw puzzle against my spine.

He suddenly did a heart stopping wolfy grin at me.

_And I'm just glad you're female. _He looked a little confused. _Although I didn't think there where any female Alpha's._

My heart started up again. _Yeah. I didn't know there where any male Alpha's. _I chuckled deep in my throat. _I've never met another two Alpha's._

There was a small silence. _What do you mean your glade I'm female? _

Andrew shifted as if uncomfortable. I was just glad he put himself closer to me.

My ears perked up suddenly. _What's the date? _

He tilted his head and thought. _Think it's…Thursday? _

If I could have slapped my forehead, it would have been very tempting right now.

I was meant to be at school on Monday!

Shit!

_I have to go to school tomorrow. _I groaned.

Andrew smiled. _I'll come with you._

I beamed with out thinking. _Okay. _

He'll have to enrol and stuff though…

Wait.

_So why's it good I'm female?_

Andrew moved closer and looked away quickly before looking back at me. He looked worried. Nervous.

_Because…well…you know how I've never – neither has anyone in my pack – seen a female Alpha wolf. So everyone thought you male. I had my doubts. _He was looking my straight in my eyes as if begging me to see something. What was I missing?

_And…you're the first female wolf I've ever met that younger than me…and for…well…to imprint the female must be younger than the male…_

Oh.

_You've…imprinted on me? _I asked.

Andrew nodded. _Everyone in the pack says I have the signs of it. None stop thinking of the person, feel you have a draw to them, sexual attraction –_I suddenly blushed. Well, he wasn't. Actually to tell the truth I can't tell. But it's such a male thing to say things like that so openly and not be embarrassed. – _that sorta stuff. _

He looked glad to be over that little speech.

_You should be healed over by tomorrow. _He declared.

_Why are you sitting on me then? Does that make me heal faster? _I asked curious.

Andrews ears went backwards. _I can get off if you want…_

_No! _I barked when he started to move.

He looked at me as if he was trying not to smile. _Okay._

I sighed and lay down so I was wrapped in myself – tail over nose and all.

This, unfortunately, meant moving away from Andrews's warm and good looking body.

I shuddered when the cold wind hit me, but felt the welcoming warmth when Andrew's body settled over me, his head next to mine.

_I still don't know your name. _he whispered in my ear. My ear, not used to so much warm air in it (it tickled) flicked back and forth as he spoke.

_Genna. _I sighed happily and snuggled closer to him.

_Genna. _He said my name as if tasting it; _you're a very beautiful young wolf, who – I think – must be just as, if not more beautiful human. _Something wet hit my ear and butterflies in my stomach went haywire. It was his tongue!

_Well, I can't imagine you more handsome. _I was slipping into sleep. Great time to say stupid things and not remember them.

_Weird. _I yawned.

Strange, how you can make sense of everything on the verge of sleep.

_I think I've imprinted on you, too._


	3. High School

How did I get myself into this?

No seriously – I don't remember waking up and walking down right next to the school…in human clothes.

I looked around. Strange and stranger.

I was wearing what I thought were denim pants that went a quarter of a way down my legs and a loose long sleeved white cotton top.

I spun around in my newly acquired clothes. I swear this makes my bosoms look big. Hummm….

A warm, soft fur coat brushed one side of my face and my back. A deep brown coat.

"How'd I get into these clothes?" I asked with suspicion.

If a wolf changes, then once they change back they're nude. I tried not to smile.

_No idea. Put clothes next to you while you were asleep and now…_

I turned to look at him. He looked very tall.

Or I was very short.

Andrew nudges the side of my face closest to him. _…your breath taking._

I sighed.

"You know, this isn't really fair on me, not being able to see myself or to see your human self." I told him.

Andrew crouched down and pointed his muzzle to the window. It was probably the only tinted window in the school. Why they needed a tinted window in the most sunless place in America, I have no idea.

I saw myself. Or my reflection.

I was about One-seventy-two centimeter tall; or about as tall as Andrews eyes. My skin was tanner than I remember it, but then again, that was seventy-four years ago. I had snow white hair – the same color as my wolf fur. Beautiful deep blue eyes that looked like they missed nothing and held secrets.

I turned so I was getting a side long view. Average bosoms and a nice ass, if I do say so myself. Slim and a slight show of muscles in my legs and arms.

"I give myself four out of five." I cheerfully stated.

I saw Andrew was gazing up at me in my reflection.

_I give you 10 out of five. You look like every mans' dream. _

I looked down at Andrew and beamed. "Thank you." I whispered, "Now," This louder, "am I aloud to see your human side?"

Andrew smiled at me. _I guess I could but then I'd also be showing more than my face. I have clothes here that I can change into if I must. _

I blushed.

He would be nude, wouldn't he?

He chuckled and got up. _I'll be back in a minute. _

Andrew ran into the forest and came back a few moments later.

I made a noise I didn't know I could make, and stared at the gorgeous fifteen year old heading towards me.

He was about half a head taller than me, tanned with dark brown messy hair. He had mesmerizing ice blue eyes and had a muscular body that looked like it belonged in magazines.

He frowned. Even that made him look perfect. "Are you okay?" he asked.

My mouth opened a bit but no sound came out. I cleared my throat. "Y-yeah. I just saw someone who looks like they belong at world's number one hottest fifteen year old." I took a deep breath to calm myself as a smile pulled up Andrew's face. "Give me a moment." I asked.

But he didn't.

Andrew walked up until his face was so close to mine I could bite his nose.

He took my hands in his and whispered in a deep purr that gave me butterflies, "Welcome to your first day of High School here."

"Your?" I asked, confused.

"Mmm… seems my pack doesn't want me moving constantly into Cullen territory, no matter how same they are. And I can't exactly en-role in a school and get in the same day." Andrew sighed, sending sweet smelling odors into my face.

"I reckon you could." I told him. With a body like that…

He brushed his hand down the side of my face, leaving a tickling trail after his fingers.

"I'll get in there soon." He promised.

"Maybe I should move to your school?" I suggested softly.

Andrew made a growling noise, and then seemed to stop as if he noticed himself doing so. "Paul attacked you once; I'm not letting it happen again. No one in my pack goes here so you'll be safe. I don't know who could attack you next time."

I shuddered as I remembered the pain of those claws piercing my flesh…

"Okay." I nodded.

A loud bell rung. It was eight thirty. We'd been here for over two hours. Well, I had.

Andrew wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him, his forehead still on mine. "I'll be around if you need me." He whispered before letting go and walking into the forest.

School won't be the same.

I sighed, and then looked up.

It was going to rain soon.

And my head hurt, like an elephant was having a grand time jumping inside my head. At the same time it felt like fire throbbing at the back of my head like music getting turned higher.

I slipped into the car park. People who were late for class, stopped and looked at me with shock, awe or jealousy.

Moving swiftly, I soon got to the front door, and when I opened it was confronted with an empty lunch area. I walked around at random, not bothering to ask people for directions.

I swear all they'd do is gap and stare.

Eventually, I found the front office. There was a plum old lady sitting there reading a book. She put it down and looked up at me.

Like a sheep in a herd, she gapped like everyone else.

_Thump. Throb. Bang. _Ouch my head.

"I'm Genna and I'm here to pick up my books I ordered and my timetable." Polite and innocent.

The lady – Mrs. Hilmar, according to her badge – collected my things in a matter of minutes.

I gladly moved out of the front office, refusing the offers of her to help me carry the weightless books.

Weightless to me anyway.

Let's see…locker number A98 and my first class – which was already half done – was English.

I dumped my books into the locker and headed to my first class.

I hope Andrew gets into this school soon.

I opened the door to where my English class was meant to be, and was met by a stern look from the teacher who was busy resisting Romeo and Juliet.

"Thou Romeo – ahh class, this is our new student…" he paused as if remembering something, "Ah yes! Genna Whitefield. Class, please don't hesitate to give Genna directions or helpful tips on our school. Genna, if you could please sit there. Quickly now." I moved to where he was pointing, which was in the middle on a cluster of students. Obviously the 'popular' group.

"Now, let's continue! Thou Romeo…" the teacher blundered off.

I sighed and dropped to my seat. The people around me stared like I was a horse in a cow paddock.

I ignored them.

And their constant murmuring.

I wonder what Andrew's doing?

My head felt like sharp pains where attacking it. Is this what a migraine feels like?

The bell went at the same time it started raining.

I went straight to my locker to dump my English book in there. Then, I'm going to head outside to see Andrew…

"Hey!" Someone called to me from a few meters back. I turned and saw a boy about Andrew's age. "Your Genna right?" he asked.

I nodded and kept pushing my books into my locker.

"Hmmm… Chris did leave out a few details on your appearance. You're even prettier than he said." The boy leaned right next to my locker, staring at me.

When I didn't say anything, he continued. "I was wondering. If you want you can come sit with my group this Lunch."

It's very tempting to tell him to piss off right now. I know what type of guy he was. But, I had to be unsuspicious.

"I'm just going to sit at my own table for now, you know? Get use to the place. Maybe some other time." I told him before shutting my locker and locking it.

"Sure thing. If you ever want to talk again just ask for James or 'Foxy'." I don't want to know.

"Okay." I pushed myself away from the lockers leaving James behind, and headed towards the Lunch area.

Once I got there, I saw two tables empty. I moved and sat at the closest one.

Everyone who noticed me nudged the person closest and whispered, stared or smiled.

Luckily, the table was closest to a window, so I sat looking out it.

I wonder where Andrew is, if he even knows I'm the closest I can get to outside without causing someone to notice.

I wonder – _clack. _

Turning my focus to the table, I saw six girls putting there food trays down like they owned the table.

Half of them where blondes, the other half brunettes. A blonde one sat right next to me like we where the best of friends…

"Hi. Genna is it?" she asked. All the others started eating like she was the mouthpiece for everyone.

Or the leader, I thought glumly.

"Yes." I forced a small smile. "I'll move if this is your table." I got up and stared to move when she laughed.

"Oh Genna your so funny! No, no sit - I insist." She made it sound like an order.

"No thanks." I picked myself up and started to move away. There where no more tables left.

I sighed and headed towards the entrance that lead outside. Into the rain.

The migraine – or whatever – felt like it was getting worse.

It felt a degree colder outside to me. I stayed under the cover of the entrance door. It was very annoying that there were clear glass windows everywhere at the entrance.

Where's Andrew?

_Throb. Burn. _

I almost jumped a meter when I felt wet arms wrap around my waist. A cold chin pressed against the side of my shoulder.

"Boo." Andrew whispered.

_Tear. Pull._

I leaned against him, suddenly tired.

"Wow this is so boring." I informed him.

"What? Holding your waist? If you don't like it…" Andrew started moving his arms further down my body.

I grabbed his hands before he could go anywhere and I noticed I was chuckling. So was he.

"I mean school." I giggled.

"Mmmm… Boring waiting in the rain too." He mumbled.

_Stab. Pull. Throb._

"You don't have to." I told him.

He kissed my neck lightly and continued like that hadn't sent sparks through me. "Oh, but its heaps of fun watching you in class, listening to what everyone's saying about you… Oh and that Amy girl is very pissed at you."

"Really?" I sighed and rubbed my head.

_Burn. Stab. Pull._

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"My head hurts. Feels like an elephant jumping inside my head while the words loudest music is playing." I groaned went it didn't stop.

"Maybe you should skip school with me." He whispered huskily.

"That sounds nice." I muttered.

_Tear. Pull. Bang._

Andrew moved to stand next to me, keeping on arm on my waist.

"Come on. I'll take you to my house if you like."

_Pain._

I blinked when a rain drop fell on my head.

It wasn't going to kill the fire in my head.

"Yeah. Sure."

I just hope no one tries to kill me.

Including myself.


	4. Embarressment to Werewolves

"Are you Okay?" Andrew asked as soon as I sat down on the wooden bench-like chair.

"For the fourth time," I sighed holding an ice pack to my head, "I'm fine. Just a headache. It'll go away soon."  
My head is burning like toaster in an oven.

I pulled my T-shirt closer as a sudden gush of cold wind blew as us. We were sitting on a version of a lovebird chair – not that I minded – on the front veranda of Andrew's house. Apparently Andrews' folks where up at one of his packs' parents house and wouldn't be back for a while.

And my body felt freezing while inside my head burned.

"You look cold." He commented, looking at me while I looked at the moon rising in front of us.

"I feel cold." I mumbled.

Without hesitation and in a way that involved moving a lot of muscles (catching my attention, of course) Andrew quickly pulled off his T-shirt and slipped it over my head. It was at warm as a heater on a cold day, and smelt delicious – very sweet smelling.

I shuddered and moved right next to Andrew. "Thanks." I whispered.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my tight against him.

Somehow, it felt right but wrong.

After about ten minutes of comfortable silence, Andrew looked down at my legs. I looked down too and saw a field of goosebumps everywhere.

"Maybe you need my pants too." It was a statement not a question.

I answered anyway.

"Come now," I shivered again with another cold blast of wind, "We don't want to be scaring the neighbors when they see you in just your undies."

Andrew chuckled and I saw a mischievous grin spread from his face to his eyes.

"I have two points to make. One, my neighbors are all pack members and they've seen me in less than my undies. Two, I'm not wearing 'Undies'."

I blushed when a picture of Andrew nude spread into my mind.

"Budge…smugglers?" I guessed.

His grin grew bigger. "Nooo… although I'd love to try them out some day, don't you think?"

I gulped.

And blushed, again. This is very embarrassing.

He chuckled. "I'm wearing boxers, okay? Remember that." He chuckled again, louder.

I blushed and hid my face deep under his arm…well, as far as I could get it.

I pulled the icepack off my head (it honestly wasn't helping) and dropped it into… where about his crutch should be.

Andrew did the reaction I was hoping for and jumped up with a yelp, shaking and jumping like a chicken losing its legs.

I burst out laughing, accidentally falling sideways so I was fully on the love-bird seat lying down.

He looked so funny!

Andrew finally stopped dancing like a turkey and turned to face me, his arms up in the air on his sides like he'd almost run into someone.

There was a…_giant _wet patch over his crowd jewels area where the ice must have melted quickly because how hot his temperature must have been.

I almost wet myself. Laughing that is.

_Clunk! _I landed on the floor on his veranda and giggled

I heard Andrew sigh and bent down to me.

"You know, I'm just going to have to get even with that…" he whispered in my ear.

My eyes widen. "Noo…" I warned him. "Oh no you don't. You embarrassed me I embarrass you."

"Yes but I didn't put anything wet on private areas, now did I?"

I guess he was right. Not that I was going to admit it.

"Well.." I sighed.

Suddenly I jumped to my feet and started running from him away from the veranda, headache forgotten.

"You're going to have to catch me first!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I kept running aimlessly in a direction I think was leading me to one of his neighbors' house.

I laughed at his shocked expression and yelped when muscular arms wrapped around my torso.

I squealed like babies do and cracked up laughing.  
I felt Andrew grunt a bit when he picked me up and hauled me over his shoulder like some bridesmaid.

I pounded my fists on his back, laughing when my attempts did nothing. Andrew was laughing too, shaking me up and down occasionally.

"Okay where ever your going, I demand you don't do what your thinking." I'm guessing he was going to soak me in a pond.

"I was thinking about making sure you got back to my house safely and non embarrassed but if you demand I don't do what I'm thinking…" he trailed off to leave the sentence to my imagination.

"Fine." I chuckled.

Faded lights soon started increasing until I knew we were at a house. Some of them where quiet colorful.

How was this embarrassing?

"Hey! Thought me and my mate here could join your party." Andrew said cheerfully. I could finally hear voices over my annoying headaches throbs.

"Who've you got there Andrew?" A deep voice asked.

"Quick! Help me down before Andrew decides to tickle me or something very embarrassing." I giggled, trying to look over Andrew's back to the people surrounding me.

"And a pretty birdy at that." Someone else said.

After some blushing Andrew finally let me down, the world's biggest grin on his face.

"Genna this is Jake's pack and the Cullen's – the Cullen's and Jake's pack met my imprintee and imprinter, Genna." Andrew introduced us.

I took a step backwards as my headache suddenly grew very strong and painful.

There were 8 vampires in the room, their sent overwhelming me.

And, there where 5 werewolves, not including myself and Andrew. They had watched my almost die.

I kept taking steps backwards until my bum hit the railing around the veranda.

Everyone watched my movements, worried looks on their faces.

My spine burst with heat and I felt myself sweat, trying not to react.

"Genna?" Andrew voice sounded as if there were a glass wall in-between us.

I gulped and shuddered, feeling the most painful wave of heat from inside my head, like I was bursting into flames.

I whispered one word.

One word that sounded like a threat, a death-wish, a plead and a horror.

"Run!"


	5. The Death in Genna's view

I lost my footing and fell backwards off the railing.

Fire was burning my head like an oven.

I crawled backwards away from the house, screaming in pain as a wave of fire ran through me.

Suddenly, I felt knife points pressed against my back. I froze and stared at my feet. This wasn't normal.

This wasn't a normal phase – a normal phase would be a split second.

Something's wrong.

I turned my head.

There has to be someone behind me…there's no other way I could be feeling this.

It can't be natural.

There was no one behind me.

Not a smidge.

Not a speck.

No one. _At all._

I screamed in horror. The knifes pressed harder in my skin, and I realized they were _inside me_.

I shuddered and felt a violent spazzum go through me when I change into a were-wolf. My feet shuddered and felt like they were made of steel but hollow inside. They were heavy and it hurt.

I fell to the ground when my legs gave way.

My whole body felt like it was being dragged through burning hot pins.

It felt ten thousand times worse than the attack a few days ago.

I felt warm blood pool out of my open mouth, winding its way through the grass to make a colorful display.

My vision blurred and I felt, or more rather knew, I was more dead than alive.

Suddenly, I felt the knifes that were pressing at my back pierce my skin and I howled in pain.

I felt death playing with my conscience.

It felt so numb. So wonderful to this pain…if I could just…slip away…. – No!

I snarled.

I won't leave Andrew.

Something cold touched my head. I yelped.

It must be death – it was freezing!

A sudden blow to my lungs winged me.

I gasped for air. My lungs filled again for about a millisecond before the air was swept out again.

I tried desperately to breath – to let a mollusk of air touch my lungs.

But I couldn't.

A burning fire raced through my skin. It felt like I was being hit by a truck, stabbed, shot, bitten, frozen, burned, speared, rammed – everything that could possibly cause pain, I felt.

My heart drummed in my ears.

_Tha-dumpt._

_Tha-dumpt._

Death slipped away. And I suddenly knew I'd missed my chance to die.

I want to die.

_Kill me! _I howled. _I want to die – kill me! Kill me, please! _I begged.

But death had left – there was no point trying to get it back.

Something burning hot wrapped around my neck and I snarled. The burning feeling was followed by a soft probing – something the same temperature of me.

_Tha-dumpt._

My heart beat drummed slower.

I tried drawing a deep breath. Nothing happened.

I was choking though. On nothing.

A new wave of pain ran through me.

_Tha-dumpt._

Slower still.

No. I can't die.

_Tha-dumpt._

Very faint.

I tried standing on my hollow legs. They shock when I tried. Everything was burning in pain.

_I need to…live. Stay…up. _ I panted.

Sweat covered my fur coat and blood still dribbled from my mouth.

_Mustn't…give in…to…pain! _I winced on the last word as I finally got onto my four legs.

I panted heavily.

_Tha-dum- _my heart beat stopped.

I froze in place for a fraction of a second.

The pain stopped as soon as my heart did.

I felt myself blink very slowly, like time was on a stand still.

My whole body leaned to the right and I fell in that direction, feeling as heavy as a crane.

A dangerously deep black rushed at me.

I stared at it as I gave in to death.


	6. The Death in Andrew's view

Genna seemed to lose her footing and fall of the railing – backwards.

Everyone was frozen by the word.

Run.

Normally, I wouldn't, but the way she looked…the Cullen's must have scared her to death.

A scream moved everyone from their transfixed spots. I ran up to the railing.

Genna was crawling backwards, screaming as though something had hurt her.

"Genna?" I asked.

She stopped moving and looked at her shoes.

Maybe she wasn't that scared…

Her head slowly came up, her face twisted with pain and confusion.

"Genna? It's okay there's nothing wrong with the-" Genna turned her head behind her and screamed.

There must be something there.

I jumped over the railing – along with a few others.

She shuddered and I stuck my arm out to stop anyone advancing on her.

A phasing were-wolf could be scared crapless if you sneak up on them. We all knew how dangerous that was.

Genna stood in front of everyone. Her white fur was beautiful. I heard a few members of Jake's pack gasp.

"You imprinted on a-a…that _Alpha _was a _female_?!" Quil asked, stunned.

I was going to answer, but Gennas legs collapsed from underneath her.

Blood pooled from her mouth. She was in an weird position – on her side and her head was laying on the ground like she was listening for something.

Except she was facing me.

Except she wasn't looking at me.

At anyone.

"Genna!" I ran up to her, uncertain what to do.

That Doctor vampire, what ever his name was I forgot, used his inhuman speed to run next to her.

Giant silver spikes shot from Genna's back. They looked like those spike you see dinosaurs have…it was unwire-wolf like.

I turned to the Doctor vampire, somehow feeling this was his fault.

I snarled and advanced on him, all my hormones running wide. Protect imprintee.

Genna snarled, as if she could see what I was going to do. What I had only taken two steps for.

The Doctor bent down and touched her forehead.

Genna yelped and I bent down swiftly and shoved his hand off.

Everyone had gathered around her by now – awed and scared looks on their faces. We didn't know what's wrong with her and what was happening.

Genna's chest fell in suddenly and I stared at it, listening.

She gasped for air.

"She can't breath!" I jumped to my feet and heard her get air in below it was lost from her lungs again.

I have to help…

"Can't we do something?!" I asked.

The doctor looked up at me, a grim expression on his face.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, and until I do I cannot do anything. If I make an assumption, we could do something wrong and she could die."

He seemed to pause for a breath. "At the moment all I know is she doesn't seem to be able to hear us, she's in pain, she can't breath, she's burning hot and –" he hesitated, "- she's just grown spikes from something like a extended spine being made in her back. Her bones marrow are turning to blood and coming out her mouth and all that empty space is being turned into bone. If you've noticed, everything made of…something that I'll explain to you later…things like hair, her nose, ears and nails are becoming bone."

The doctor looked at me as if begging me to understand.

"how do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"I can hear it – and I'm sure everyone else can to if you listen to her bones – you can hear them re-braking, growing and so forth."

I listened like he said.

And he was right.

If you listen closely, you could hear the crackling noise of her bones snapping in her spine, her- I stopped listening, disgusted and scared.

But even when I wasn't listening, I could hear her heart.

_Tha-dumpt._

_Tha-dumpt._

Genna's face twisted like she had seen a ghost.

_Kill me! _She howled. It felt like I'd been slapped and wounded.

"What did she say-" Bella stared before Genna begged in a whine, _I want to die – kill me! Kill me, please! _

I slipped to my knees.

She wanted to die…she was in that much pain.

I felt tears pour down my eyes.

"It's okay." I crooned.

I wrapped my arms around her.

Genna yelped at the same time I said, "She's _freezing cold!_"

The Doctor vampire probed around her neck. "This is bad." He said, looking worried.

"I don't think that's possible." Edward said.

"We'll have to ask later." The Doctor said.

_Tha-dumpt._

Her heart sounded like it was slowing down.

"This is all my fault." Rensemee sobbed, "if I had have had my birthday party somewhere else-" she was cut of by Genna chocking violently.

"Can't we get her to breath or something." I asked desperately.

The Doctor sighed, "If it's what Edward and I think it is, then you can't do that at all. This should be what we think it is though – this is defiantly nothing I've ever seen."

_Tha-dumpt._

Genna's head moved up slowly followed by her front legs. She was shaking faster than two kangaroo's in a mating season.

_I need to…live. Stay…up. _She panted.

Blood dripped down her mouth and she was covered in sweat. She was by far, the biggest Alpha of the two standing here, every when Jake was a wolf. And Jake was taller than Sam.

_Musn't…give in…to…pain! _She winced on the last word 'pain' as she got onto her four legs.

She started panting heavily.

_Tha-dum- _her heart stopped.

Mine stopped too, but only for a second.

She blinked slowly, as if stunned, then seemed to look happy as she fell to the right.

She's dead!

The sweat and blood vanished as if her fur had soaked them up. Her mouth was open and she started to breathe again, slowly.

Her heart didn't start again though.

She looked every more perfect than before…if that was possible. I felt at awe to Genna.

I felt like I wanted to join her pack…

"She's not dead." Edward bent down over Genna's…_body_ – what ever she was now – with his adoptive father.

"If, she's what we think she is, which has been confirmed."

There was a sound that sounded like when someone pulled their sword out in the movies.

Genna's spikes were inches from her body – covered by her white fur. If you didn't know they were there, you'd never guess she had spikes.

"Which is?" I asked. I walked up to my imprinter/imprentee's body and felt drawn.

"We think…" The doctor mused.

"We think she's a hybrid of a kind."

I don't understand.

Edward sighed.

"We think she's… half were-wolf half vampire."


	7. Met the Dead Wolf

I thought I heard someone calling my name…

My head hurt like I'd just ran into a brick wall.

There it was again. My name was being called. Maybe if I concentrate on the voice…

"Genna?" someone asked. "Hello? Earth to freaky half-breed."

"Half breed?" I mumbled.

She, or he (I wasn't sure at the moment), must be talking to someone else. There was no way I was a –

"Half breed! Wake up. Come on – I'm ageing here." It was a male voice, and it was talking to me.

I opened my eyes a crack. Ouch.

He was one of males from the Cullens, I think. Everything I tried to remember felt so…fuzzy!

"Finally." He scoffed and got off the chair from the corner of the room, before standing next to my bed.

"I've been watching you sleep all day – you don't know how boring it is to be a guard or whatever." He informed me.

Wait… "All _day_?!" I shrieked and sat abruptly. All day? How long was I knocked out?

Or asleep?

I can't remember what happened…

"Yeah and all day I've been bored outa my socks! Come on. You're getting out of bed now." He pulled of my blanket and I saw I was wearing a cotton pajama dress the right size for me.

I slipped out of the bed before he could and stared at myself in the mirror.

I was more…perfect then I remembered. More pale, at least.

My eyes seamed darker.

"Have I been wearing contacts?" I asked. Everything looked sharper now that I thought about it.

The buff Cullen chuckled and pulled me outside of the room by the scruff of my dress.

When I was in the hallway, the male paused and took a deep breath and whispered something that sounded like, "Pew that smell was killing me…"

But who knows?

"Hey! Sleeping beauty is finally awake." He yelled towards the right.

What the?

Everything came back to me. All the pain I had felt and what had happened last night.

"I should be dead." I whispered.

Andrew walked up to the arch connecting the kitchen to the hallway and leaned on the wall, looking at me with a confused, but happy expression.

The buff vampire walked off past Andrew and me and sat down at the table.

Another vampire got up and came to stand next to Andrew.

"Edward…" Andrew warned him with a growl.

Edward nodded.

"Genna, there's no easy way to put this, but remember last night?" Andrew asked.

I narrowed my eyes and rubbed the back of my neck. It felt like I had slept funny.

"Not until recently." I admitted.

"Well, last night all that pain you felt was equivalent to what a human feels when changing into a vampire. We just so happen to know because one of the Cullens - Jasper -was next to you and he can feel your emotions something we'll tell you about later."

"What!" I yelped.

This was unexpected. How could the accuse me of being on of _those?_

"_But _you didn't take the time it is meant to take for a transformation and no one has bitten you." He looked at me. I stared back, mortified.

Edward sighed. "What he means is that now, you're half-vampire half-were wolf and because there are only two ways to become a vampire, one being your bitten and one being one of your parents were one, this means that either your mother or your father was a were-wolf while the other was a vampire."

I screwed up my nose. "Gross."

"Highly." He agreed with me.

I frowned and leaned against the wall like Andrew. "But I've been a were-wolf for whole of my life – how could I suddenly become one?" I corrected myself, "Or half."

I noticed everyone behind Edward and Andrew were listening, or more rather, had been listening. Another vampire – probably the oldest – answered for me.

"Given the…_terms_…of what we've heard from Jake, is that the most probable outcome was that when Paul attacked you, it woke up your vampire side leaving you with a headache the last few days. The thing is though is that we think it didn't wake that side up fully, because you we're _only _left with a headache. I'm guessing you had never met any other vampires before yesterday…" he trailed off.

I shook my head.

"That's what I thought, because meting us with your semi-awake vampire side probably awoke that side fully." He finished.

"Weird." I thought aloud.

The next few hours the Cullens explained everything about themselves; how they got here, why they're here – so on, so forth.

I found it boring and interesting at the same time.

I had a sudden thought.

Or a request.

"Can I get something to eat? I'm starving. Feel like I could eat a cow whole."

Emmett chuckled. "You probably could."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I growled at him.

"Woah, calm down pup!" he exclaimed.

"Pup?!" I felt my emotions jump.

"Emmett that probably wasn't the best thing to say. Genna please calm down. He was joking – vampires need to eat about three animals to stay full so he was merely teasing." Bella said.

My emotions felt strange now. I felt drunk, like someone was controlling my feelings…

I got up suddenly, which even startled myself. The drunk feeling slipped off me like standing up washing it away.

I felt pissed off.

"I'm going to get some air." I announced with a small snarl.

I probably don't need air, seeing as I'm half-dead half-alive.

Half-evil half-good.

Half-sexy half-wolfie.

Okay, so being a vampire wasn't that bad.

I felt a few people staring at my back.

I walked into the shade and took death, controlled breathes to calm myself down.

With a sign and a growl of my stomach, I moved into the sun…

…And felt myself morph without meaning to.

I barked suddenly in shock.

Andrew and Jacob came to stand outside, looking at me with wide eyes.

"You just changed by walking into the _sun_!" Jacob exclaimed.

What?!

I tried to change back. It didn't work.

I signed with frustration. Was there any _other _surprises? A jack-in-a-box? A feather on my head?

I stalked up to the near-by pond that I thought Andrew was going to chuck me into yesterday and saw…

…a wolf. And not a wolf.

I was bigger than I recall; I had _bone white _claws, teeth, fur – even my whiskers! And what's this…?

I turned to my right a bit and saw thick white spikes sticking out of my fur. Just.

_WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE!? _I howled.

The spikes shot out in about a second. They were now probably a meters long and glistening in the sun.

Unmissable.

I spun around, trying to get a good look at my back. The spikes where ever where on my back side – all the way down to my tail.

_I look like a friggin' dinosaur. _I snarled and stopped spinning.

_Is there anything _else_ you guys haven't told me? _I growled.

Andrew stared behind me and yelped suddenly.

I spun around.

Sam and his pack were here.

And they were staring at my like I was a monster.

They probably won't be able to believe this.

They probably will be scared out of their minds.

I'll probably end up being feared for life.

I sighed.

Probably was a _big _word.


	8. Once in a Pink Tongue

**Hello my dear, wonderful readers. I'm typing this to tell you all a few things...  
1. To view what Genna looks like to me, please view my profile and follow the link  
2. Some people may have been a little confused with 'his view, her view' and so I've come to tell you all that, yes, it is easier to understand the two views if you open two tabs (Ctrl+T) for the same Chapter – trust me it gets **_**very **_**confusing if you're not the typer...**

**I have an evily awesome plot in mind for the future – Mwahaha! So keep reading!**

Sam's pack (or who I thought was in Sam's pack – I need to check) were standing like statues, staring at me like I was the toad they'd found secretly hidden in the cookie jar.

I felt a shuddered and heard a grunt followed by a rip. Something extremely soft brushed against my mid quarters before I see Andrew standing next to me.

Or more rather, in a stance protectively in front of me.

When I heard the growl building deep from his chest, I shoved my head into his shoulder.

_Men._

They're never as...what's the word?..._civilised _about some things as females.

I pushed my head under his, trying to reassure him...and found he was extremely soft! I brushed my head back and forwards under his neck. Woah! What did he do – accidently roll in coth softener?

Andrew jerked his head from mine, like I'd shocked him.

I looked at his face and moped by looking at his feet.

Or disgusted him.

I turned my view from him to the ground on the other side of me.

I'll respect his boundaries. I've imprinted on him, too. I'll do whatever he wants to make him happy.

Even if he doesn't want a mutated half-breed anymore.

_Genna- _he started.

I cut him off. _It's Okay if you don't want to be with someone who looks like a dead, mutated porky-pine._

I heard a throaty laugh and felt the soft-as-silk feeling brush the top of my head. I had to bend down a little so he could fit his neck over my head without having to stretch.

I, being a stupid Alpha, was naturally taller than him.

_Is that how you see yourself now? _I heard him whisper.

"Sam! We weren't expecting you 'til sundown." Jacob jumped of the railing I'd fallen over yesterday – was it really yesterday? Felt like last year – and made his way towards Sam. He totally ignored me and Andrew like it was normal to have two wolves...well I wouldn't call it snuggling...on top of each other.

Sam, on the other hand, (and everyone else for that tiny detail of a matter) weren't as gentlemenish.

Jake and Sam had a brief, hushed conversation that I could barely make out with all this brown, soft (as a babies bottom) fur stuffed into my ears like a turkey on Christmas day.

I heard glimpses like, "-don't know how strong-" and "-barely survive-", but it sounded like they were talking about me.

It's a wonder I heard Jacob before...

I think Andrew's pushing harder on my head like he _wants_ more fluff in my ears.

Sam eyed me again, causing a low growl from Andrew, before walking off with Jacob to the house.

Unfortunately this left me in a bad position because the rest of the pack – I think, not sure with all this _fur _in my ears – was told to stay there.

I tried to see how far I could bury my face in Andrew neck fat and fur before I couldn't see _and _hear much.

Andrew kept straining his head up.

I got there eventually, though I had to laugh because it took me eleven seconds to complete my goal and Andrew was on his tipy- toes.

So I pulled my head out and saw Sam's gathering-of-strange-were-wolves-who-could-be-his-pack looking at me.

I sighed. Before inspecting my spikes.

I could feel them...and it felt weird. The only way I could explain it, if I ever had to explain it to someone, was it felt like...something like your tongue. I could push them out –to a certain extent- and feel the wind teasing around them, but you could also pull them in. Not into my skin, of course.

I sidestepped away from Andrew for a moment, met his confusion and faced the pack. Sam's pack that is.

I pushed my spikes out. It sounded like swords being drawn from those fictional movies.

I shook, and noticed it sounded like chimes. Very, very faint chimes.

My spikes came in, producing the same noise as when they came out.

Everyone in Sam's pack, some in Jacob's and some of the Cullen's were watching. There was a horrible silence.

I shot them out again.

And in.

It does feel like my tongue.

I shot them out again and stuck out my small pink tongue.

Everyone burst out laughing, the tension gone instantly.

I smiled with my tongue still sticking out and looked around.

_I guess I did that unconsciously, hu?_

Andrew was in a ball, rolling around with laughter. Emmett was leaning over the railing, looking as if he was going to fall off, and almost all the werewolves needed someone else's support to hold themselves up.

If I could have blushed, I would have.

My tail started wagging and I kept smiling at anyone who looked at me while gasping for air.

"Andrew! We may need you here..." someone called out.

Andrew slowly got himself up, tears falling down his face still, and slowly limped to the stairs around the front.

I followed, of course.

_Are you okay? _ I asked hesitantly.

Andrew made a noise that sounded like a pig snort crossed with some strange squeal.

_Y-you sh-sh-should have seen your face! You were so concentrated...then...then... _He wheezed like he was trying to hold in a laugh, which – I thought glumly – he probably was.

As soon as we got into the shade, I was human again. I held my hand out in front of me.

Weird...

So vampires get to sparkle in the sunlight, but nooo – I have to faze!

Andrew walked up to the veranda and coughed a, "What's up?" to the bunch of Cullens – minus the still laughing Emmett – crowding around something.

Instead of answering, someone read something out loud.

_To Dearest Cullens,_

_The Volturi have invited you all to Volterra for a weekend stay to celebrate dear Renesmee's  
50__th__ birthday. Everyone will have first-class airline ticket's provided by the Volturi  
and a room to themselves provided.  
We do appologise if this does not reach Renesmee on her exact birthday date._

Cencerly, Aro, Marcus, Caius and the Volturi gaurd.

Renesmee smiled and Edward sighed while everyone else seemed to have to let the words settle.

I know I did.

"So...I'm guessing this means we have to go." Said Jasper with a slight frown.

"Unfortunately, yes. That's basically a polite way of ordering us to go." Bella told her daughter. I still haven't figured out how Edward could have impregnated Bella. I mean – she was human and human females have...well...blood cycles. So how could he be around her in the first place if she was bleeding every month and he couldn't stand her blood?

I'm too polite to ask, but it's a serious question that I've asked myself ever since they told me.

_Who gave you that invitation?_ Andrew asked.

"Sam. He'd been to the post office because he said he was over that way and it seemed a nice thing to do seeing as my mail box has been...disposed of...It was addressed to the Cullens but the mail-man got confused because it didn't have an address. Apparently it's been there for a while, a few weeks maybe, so they were glad to get rid of it when Sam took it." Jake explained, "Sam got worried and new where you would all be today – my house. So he came here."

"If it's been here, or there, for a few weeks then that probably means the Volturi were expecting us around yesterday to today." Carlisle sighed.

"Looks like we're going to have to pack everything now and head off." Bella frowned.

"Wait," interrupted Jake. He seemed a little confused, "It said 'the Cullens' and of course, Renesmee. There's no way I'm staying here while she goes off to bloodsuckers that _aren't _safe, without me." He growled.

Andrew sat down and I moved to sit under him while leaning against his leg. Out of the sun.

_And I'm not leaving my brother-in-law to run off on his own. _Andrew growled.

I frowned.

Brother-in-law?

"Brother-in-law?" Bella mimicked my expression.

_My older brother married his older sister – quiet confusing but he's still the only family I have here at the moment. I'm not about to let him kill himself._ Andrew scoffed the last sentence.

I sighed loudly.

"And I'm not letting Andrew go anywhere that isn't in the same continent. So count me in." I mumbled.

"This is unexpected." Mumbled Alice. She beamed at us suddenly though. "They'll be thrilled to see everyone with the last name 'Cullen', not sure about the were-wolfs but Genna, I can see you and they'll be surprised."

"You can see her but not us?" muttered Jacob, "That's annoying."

"No." Alice grinned. "I see _half _of Genna."

Joy.

"So, everyone go pack...?" trailed Renesmee.

Edwards nodded.

Tomorrow will be my first time ever to see the Volturi.

I glowered. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

**Dum-dum-dum....  
Anyway, I would like to thank everyone that's added me to their Favourite Stories and Story Alert's [hold's thumbs up] BUT could I please get some reviews? You all don't know the smile it puts on my face, the cherry on top of my day if is when I get an awesome review.  
So please, make my day and type a review!  
Come on – it takes 2minutes to make me happy for a day.**

P.S. – I already have the next Chapter typed and I'll put it up tomorrow if I get ten reviews by tomorrow afternoon : D

**[Hope I'm not being too greedy...]  
~ Littledevilauthor ~**


	9. The Reverser

**Thanks to the few reviews I got yesterday/today. I hope no one suffered to dearly to type a review *cough cough* and thanks to all who still one to read my strange story – hehe. I'm sad (or not so sad) to say that no, Aro won't be her father – I find that idea a little **_**too **_**disturbing...  
And I want to tell everyone **_**this is the part of the story I've been thinking through for ages. **_**It's probably going to be the most fun and lest boring Chapters out of all the story! (Or so I think – different people have different views-) so keep reading!**

**And of course, please review! Ask questions, state guesses, say how amazing etc etc. You get the point.**

**And on with the story.... [Sorry for swearing...]**

This was the most horrible thing a person could do. It's torture.

Literally!

I was seated in my too-stiff-for-my-taste chair next to a bald man who seemed in his 50's. Ugly was an understatement.

He kept staring at me, and I could hear Andrew (who was in the seat next to the bald ugly man – he was separating us) snarling threats under his breath that could curl paint, given the chance to voice them.

Andrew and I simply didn't talk to each other – I had tried that once, trying to work my throat muscles, when fatasourass here, stuck his head in between us so we couldn't see each other. Worse, he was inches from my face, his blood smelt like rotten milk, his breath smelt worse and he tried to feel my leg while sweating so much, the amount of water produced by him could fill a pool.

A rather large one at that.

So here I was, getting a numb bottom because my legs were sticking in the corridor, leaning as far away from this _freak _without falling out of my chair.

Luckily, we were landing soon.

Unfortunately, baldy found this a great time to stop mumbling and start talking to me louder than necessary.

"If you were a bogger, I'd pick you first." He told me.

I heard snickers, laughs and giggles from around me.

A light flashed. "_This is your Captain speaking. We have now arrived..." _I didn't hear the Captain finish before I yelled as loud as possible in my head, **Edward Cullen you better bloody get me away from the fucking pervert!, **when the bald man slipped his shaky hand towards me from across my seat.

Edward, being the gentleman he was, was suddenly at my side while extending a hand to me. "I think we are about to leave. Before we leave the plane, do you want to come met my dear mother-in-law. I've heard you two haven't met, same with my brother-in-law."

He wisely didn't mention my name.

"Bother-in-law?" I tried to sound interested as I got up, trying not to sigh as the bald oldie eyed Edward and his bands of slightly visible muscle. He knew he couldn't win if push came to shove.

"Yes. Andrew, would you care to meet my good friend along with my wife up the front of the plane?" Andrew turned from looking out of the window. He looked ready to kill at first, but it vanished as he figured what Edward was planning and got up.

"Thank-you." Andrew said politely while grabbing his luggage.

Thanks Edward. You a life-saver. – I thought.

"Your welcome." He answered both of us. Well, I think he did – maybe he wasn't listening to me at all?

Edward tugged my elbow towards the front of the plane.

We ended up getting off as a group with everyone staring at us, as per usual. Strange as it may be, I was craving those wonderful little lamingtons that Australians eat, but smothered in blood.

Strange.

I was half vampire, so the blood was acceptable – apart from the fact the thought sounded utterly revolting to me, and I'd never tried any.

I was quarter wolf, because were wolves are half-human half-wolf, so I was sort of hungry for raw meat with the blood.

And I was quarter human – hence the lamington.

I think.

Driving to Volterra was fun. Fun as in fun for someone immortal, not fun as in human fun.

Basically, at first everyone talked about a few random subjects, then, I don't know how ( I think it had something to do with Emmett and Bella...) we were talking about Romeo and Juliet's sex life. I had a feeling Emmett, Edward and Bella weren't talking about Romeo and Juliet...

"Well I just think Romeo would be better off if Juliet wasn't so resistant." Emmett said for the eighth time.

"We've been through this ten times now," Oh. Okay, Emmett had said that line ten times then. When did I dose off? "Romeo and Juliet _liked _and still do _like _their relationship. Juliet being resistant in the first place probably sparked interest for both of them." Renesmee sighed.

"Well being patient was one of _his _powers." Emmett mumbled and looked out the window.

Edward chuckled.

"Speaking of powers," I said, for the first time in about three hours, "Can _I _get one? I mean, Renesmee has one, so why can't I? No offence Nessie." I added the last sentence when Renesmee made a face.

"Of course you can." Said Edward. "Although I'm not sure...how...you figure it out."

Bella pursed her lips. "If you can feel...something like a shield...somewhere...." she seemed to think about something.

I sighed.

And felt what she meant.

I don't know...I sort of felt like a buzz of energy – like when you faze into a wolf and...

I touched the buzz of energy and felt something warm spread across my body.

The car suddenly swerved to the side of the road, scaring me shitless, and almost hitting a tree.

"What was that for?!" I asked, annoyed.

"Bella..." Edward growled at her lightly. I don't know what his problem was – he's the one driving. "Did you just put a shield over Genna?"

_This is too weird. _ "Did you say something else?" I asked him. Edward blink, a little shocked and turned to me.

"No, I didn't put a shield over her but I can if you want to..." And I felt something go over me. Like a rubber band.

Edward turned to Bella. _This is not good. _

"There. You said something again. Although I sound crazy I swear he just said 'This is not good.'" I insisted.

Edward froze then raced out of the car in a flash. Emmett looked, confusingly, between me and Bella. Mainly me.

Edward came back, this time with everyone else, who had pulled over behind us.

Emmett, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and I were in one car, Andrew, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle in another car.

_Okay. This might work... _"Genna can you try something for me. Concentrate on Jasper for me." Edward said, looking a little shocked.

I looked at Jasper and felt, no, _knew _he was confused, annoyed and slightly pissed.

"Yeah. And?" I asked, a little rude.

_What can you feel? _

"He's confused, annoyed and pissed. So what?"

"She can hear my thoughts." Edward sighed and rubbed his templates, "And I can't read hers. When Bella placed her shield around Genna, I could read Bella's mind perfectly. And she didn't do that purposely, because even Bella can't make her mind that clear and easy to read."

I was very confused.

"So...?" I trailed.

"It seems you have a power after all, Genna." Alice said.

What?!

I was shocked to my bones. And I had a lot of bone in me.

"It seems you reflect others powers on each other...either that or I'm going mad." Edward told me.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Emmett chuckled.

Suddenly, Alices eyes went fogged. They looked fogged anyway. She looked far away at least.

And then it hit me, out of the blue. A beautiful picture.

It looked so clear, so far away... A seven year old girl with short straight hair was swinging on a wooden swing. She had freckles over her face and looked so familiar...

"Higher! Push me higher." I looked behind her to see a tall, pale white man sparkling in the sun.

Vampire.

"Higher!" she squealed. Then giggled.

The vampire smiled sweetly and pushed her higher. His hair was white, blonde and flowed to his shoulders.

"Push me higher, Daemon!" she laughed again.

There was pure delight in the girls' eyes, and I wanted to scream at her to run.

The vampire's eyes were red.

And I knew that girl.

"No. No, no, no." I moaned. Not one of them looked at me, but I could feel hands on my shoulders and Andrew trying to talk to me.

"As high as you want, Alice." The vampire crooned.

"As high as you want."

**: O Remember – keep up those reviews! Hope you love and enjoyed it soo much – the next Chapter is going to be very...interesting. Mwahaha. : D **

**[Genna's power is to reflect people's powers back onto themselves. Any confusing please ask and I'll try to explain...]**


	10. Fortunately Unfortunate for the Volturi

**A/N: I like airplane jelly... what a song :) **

**Reviews, Reviews, reviews! The more the merrier (come now people, it's Christmas :P )  
Oh I like airplane jelly...**

Of all the odd ball things that could happen, this was probably the most embarrassing over reaction of fainting I've probably ever had – I mean, I don't even remember finishing the... vision.

I groaned on the last word and sat up, taking in my surrounds.

Edward, I hope you don't mind me showing you that vision _later. _

I _think _I'm in a bus. A bus? I looked around. My head had been on Andrew's shoulder and the rest of the Cullens' were surrounding me. Andrew was, well, asleep.

Memory was restored after my being fully awake. What good does reflecting people's power's do? Edward, don't answer that.

It seems, I thought glumly, that my power can be switched on and off.

I stretched my legs out into the corridor, earning a good pull on a cramp and an annoyed glance from the man opposite me.

There was a buzz followed by a spurting of alien words (to me) over the speaker. I looked up at the speaker for no reason I could come to think of. Maybe my reaction to the word, 'Volterra' in the sentence...?

I heard the bus driver shove on the breaks so I was forewarned and stable before the bus came to an abrupt holt.

The Italian yelled what I bet my life's savings was a few cures while waving his fist around like a buffoon. He stopped quickly and his hand slowly went back to his side.

Andrew seemed to have woken up, coincidently just as what smelt like two vampires enter the bus.

Andrew wrapped his arm around me protectively and growled low in his throat.

One of the vampires, and they were both wrapped in grey (reminding me of storm clouds), smiled at Alice, who was the closest to the front. Then they nodded to her and got off the bus.

Three guesses who what guard they're on.

I heard Edward rustling to get out of the bus behind me along with everyone else.

Andrew shoved me of the seat and I followed the others outside. Of course I was the last off the strange bus.

The biggest of the two looked like a grey marshmellow to me. Big and round. Although I knew he probably was a vampire with a similar build to Emmett, that didn't stop me from ignoring the grey clothes wrapped around him.

"Gentlemen." Edward nodded to the marshmellow on legs and the smaller one.

"Ah. So you did get Aro's message. We were beginning to wonder if you'd come at all." Said a smooth voice. I pinned it on the smaller one.

"Oddly it got lost in the mail." Edward continued. The bus drove off and Andrew wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You brought guard dogs?" Marshmellow man said teasingly, "My, my. Are you really that defenceless?"

"I'm sure your meaning of 'defenceless' and ours are entirely different." I stated as bluntly as I could.

The bigger one grinned at me. "I like this one." He told no one imperticular, looking at me like I was some prize to me won.

I felt a growl in Andrew's chest and soothed him with a nudge of my elbow.

"Our Marster's won't be happy about this." The politer one said. He spun around and headed towards... nowhere I knew, that's for sure. All I know is its one heck of a dark alley...

"Jacob and I are a package deal, Demetri. " Renesemee sighed.

"What about the other one, then?" The marshmellow with legs turned to glance at Andrew before facing the front again.

Maybe I should correct him that there are two and a half werewolves here?

Naww...that'd spoil the surprise...

"Andrew and Genna are a couple too. And they are part of the family, Felix. Aro will simple have to deal with us all or none of us." Esme came to the defence of us, although I didn't think she had the...niceness in her to tell _anyone _of.

Felix chuckled and slipped down a drain. Demetri followed, who was followed by everyone else.

I stared down the whole in the pavement. Spinning around, I grabbed the lid and lifted it of the ground with no effort, and read the five letter word on it.

'Sewer.'

I dropped the lid noisily and stuck my nose over the top and looked down.

"Come on Genna – I'll catch you." Andrew reassured me.

"I'm not scared of the high." I scrunched up my nose. "Just the muck that could be down there."

Someone sighed before Andrew said softly, "They're leaving now Genna. I'll come up if you don't want to go down."

I beamed at him.

And that's why I love him – so I jumped. For a split second I wondered what would happen if two vampires jumped at once and got stuck in the Sewer hole?

Ew.

Andrew caught me, like promised, and ran to catch up with the others. He put me on my feet, keeping his arm around my waist once we reached an escalator.

I swear those two Volturi guys look more relaxed.

"Ugh. What a stench." Felix held his nose with his fingers.

The elevator door opened and everything seemed to be in a new light – Demetri and Felix had taken their grey storm cloud like cloaks off, the Cullen's and the wolves looked around happily like this was a tour and everyone seemed to look, well to be frank, better down here.

Felix winked at me when I tried studying his face. Good to know that some people where self-confident down here. Could be some people's weaknesses.

I responded to that by sticking the edge of my tongue out at him and turning to face the giant thick doors that Demetri simply pushed.

We entered a room that looked like the reception area for hotels.

"Gianna." Felix wagged his eyebrows at her.

She blushed and giggled, turning her gaze to the paperwork on her desk.

The doors again where opened, but from the inside. We walked in and I saw a pale as tracing paper vampire.

"Ah Demetri! Felix! You've both returned!" Aro – I thought- clapped his hands together and grinned down at us. "And you've bought more than first thought! Well done, well done."

"Yes, Master." Demerti said in his ever so polite tone.

"Ah. Some of these are those...what is a good word..._shape_ shifters we met 50 years back?" Aro asked looking at Andrew who was at the back with me.

I stepped in front of him before I could prevent myself. I don't trust Aro.

Aro's eye's seemed to bulge a bit but Carlisle answered him, "Yes. Jacob and Andrew were there that day. They are just here as their human forms." Carlisle gestured to Jake and Andrew. Aro eyed them before turning his gaze to me.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" Aro smiled at me and I considered his face. I decided the best way not to provoke war was to smile back.

I bowed my head in mute respect.

Though I didn't mean it.

"Genna." Said Edward.

The doors opened and twelve more vampires entered the room. The odds were now even.

"Good, good you all got my message then? I believe some of you haven't met the respectful Cullen's." Aro smiled at them. "Fascinating, how you all survive on the diet of animal blood..."

He seemed to stare off into space before clapping his hands together gleefully.

"I believe it is about time we introduced each other properly. I am Aro, these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius." He gestured to a bored looking Marcus and a wary eyed Caius. "This is the Volturi guard-" And suddenly my reflection shield came up. I noticed it made Demetri stiffen and look at me, my skin glittering blue here and there. "-Alec, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Jane, Renata and Santiago."

I heard Edwards thoughts about them at the same time.

_Alec cut's people senses. Chelsea breaks bonds. Afton blends with his surroundings. Corin stuns people for a few seconds. Demetri tracks people by following their taste of thought. Felix is just big. Heidi draws people to her. Jane causes pain in people's minds. Renata causes people to wonder in a different direction. Santiago doesn't have a power, but is very good at per swaying people. Aro can hear every thought you've ever had with a touch of your hand. Marcus can see relationships._

And to think my power's reflect those.

I can cut Alec's senses, break Chelsea's bonds, naturally blend into my surroundings so Afton can't see _me_, stun Corin, track Demetri via _his _train of thought, draw Heidi to me, cause pain in Jane's mind, cause Renata to wonder in a different direction, read every though Aro's ever had and see Marcus's relationships.

I chuckled darkly.

"This is my coven; I am Carlisle, my mate Esme, our family Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosealie, Renesmee, Jacob, Andrew and Genna." Carlisle gestured to us all.

_Well, they've all seen us before, they aren't interested in were wolves so Genna, the spot lights all yours since they think you're a vampire._

Oh joy.

_And Afton's worried because he can't see you._

Afton moved and lightly touched Aro's hand. Aro's eyes widened amazingly big.

"Interesting." He smiled at me. "Afton can't see Genna." I couldn't help a chuckle.

"You don't mind, do you?" he held out his hands as if to grasp mine from all the way back here.

If I go up there and touch his hands, he'll know I have a power, and judging by Edwards's thoughts there was a high chance they will want my power.

But.

If I don't, Aro'll see my thoughts, and therefore find I'm a half breed. I gave this gut feeling they'll try to do something to me... kill me...maybe?

What do I do?

**Hope ya'll enjoyed the Chapter... remember – I love all the people adding me to Chapter Alert and Favourite Stories, but can I please get some reviews? **

**Sorry if I don't updated Chapters as much as I have – my siblings have finished school and are now taking over the computer.**

**~ LittleDevilAuthor ~**

**P.S. I like airplane jelly... (got it in your head yet? Hehe)**


	11. Life's just a block of Granite

Well, on the bright side, stuff this organisation.

Edward was thinking of plenty imaginative and stick-to-the-rules ways for me to get out of this little snare in my day. Possibly my life.

"Don't worry I'll kick butt." I murmured so low that only Andrew could hear. _If_, that is, they decided to attack a sexy goddess like myself. _That's it, keep your hopes up, _I thought to myself.

I slowly took a step forwards, keeping my eye on Aro. Can't say he doesn't creep me out in every way possible. That and he just looks to darn frail.

I took another step. And another. Until the next thing I knew I was right in front of him.

I stared him in the eye and made a face. I reeeally don't want to hear every bloody thought you've every thought in your entire life.

He seemed to think me pulling a face meant something else. "Now, now. Don't be shy. This won't hurt a bit." And he took my hands.

"This might tickle." I told him.

_What am I? _Thoughts of that had run through his head as a new born flashed through me. _More. MORE! _And those of his killing sprees he took. This man had been to Bethlehem. And he'd known the Jesus at the time, because Aro, _he himself_, was Joseph, the baby's father. He grew awed and worried but delighted as he treated his half-breed son how to hunt, to kill, hoping he had the most powerful weapon ever made. But Jesus had a power to heal, hated killing humans and was loved by all those around him. He-

I pulled my hands away from the degusting thoughts I was witnessing. "That's disgusting!" I leaned away from him like he was the maggot in the noodle bowl. He killed his own son!

"Interesting. Amazing. That was wonderful! Absolutely extraordinary!" he clapped his hands together.

I think I'm going to be sick...

"What!" Caius drooled in an annoyed tone.

"The power to, I think, reverse one's own power on themselves." Aro laughed, a horrible sound to my ears. "Jane, would you care to try your power on Genna?"

Jane has the power to inflict pain into someone's mind.

_This will be interesting and something I've always wanted to do... _Edward was thinking dark thoughts.

Jane looked at me with cheerfully happy eyes that seemed a little evil if you ask me. "Yes Master."

She smiled at me then suddenly doubled over onto the floor. Everyone was still and silent as her pain filled cried echoed.

Suddenly, it stopped, and Jane sprung to her feet, glaring at me. One of them males, Alec, I think, helped his twin up and dusted off her cloak.

Aro's cheer of a laugh broke the silence and clasped his hands together like this was the best moment of his long and boring life.

"Marcus, Caius, can't you see the benefit's if Genna was to join the Volturi?" he sighed, "That'd be wonderful –"

I broke him off, "Umm...excuse me, sir, I don't mean to sound rude but no way in _hell_."

Felix took a step forward and touched Aro's hand before taking a step back.

"Thank you Felix." Aro smiled at him, not looking at me. Still.

"Aro, I just want to point out that she's not going to leave Andrew any time soon. Their bond is too strong – even check with Marcus." Edward told him, smiling.

Aro didn't turn to look at Marcus but instead looked down at me. I hate most people looking _down _at me, seeing as werewolves change during puberty, so I'm forever stuck at 13.

Marcus waved his hand in front of him as if to dismiss something unimportant. "It's true brother. Though I believe the proper term for it, seeing as we checked, it's called 'imprinting'. You do recall that, now don't you?"

Aro raised an eyebrow. "Half-breed?" he asked with a chuckle. How'd he figure that?

_Aro got...useful information off a bunch of two 17 year old wolves called Henry and Josh, travelling in Volterra. While being tortured, they found out that were-wolves can only imprint on humans or, as you will notice Renesmee and Jacob, half-breeds. _

Henry and Josh, ay? My old pack...

"I'm not half human if that's what you're thinking, sunshine." I crossed my arms over my chest in my private way of defiance.

Aro beamed at me. "Interesting. Do tell." He insisted.

"Half were-wolf half vampire." I smiled coyly at him. "Doubt you're gunna get another one of my type any time soon."

"Indeed." He was still smiling. Good god – does it never end?!

"The question now is, are you dangerous?" he opened his hands wide as if this was a fragile matter.

I moved in front of him so the Cullens couldn't see his face – my way of getting them to shut up.

"What do you mean by dangerous?" I asked suspiciously.

"Will you violate our rules? Expose us to the humans?" He asked.

"Will you expose me?" I asked back in the same tone. Two can play this game.

"No, we don't." He grinned at me.

"Neither do I." I didn't change my expression. It was a deep, dark and cold mask.

"Can you control your crave for human blood?" he asked.

"Luckily for you, -" I shifted to my other foot. "I don't crave _human _blood. I'm quarter human, quarter wolf and half vampire. I can eat any human food, raw flesh and blood. Thankfully I don't have your strange habits because I've spent my whole life as a wolf, so I'm more accustomed to animals."

He sighed. "Unfortunately, we don't have any proof." He clasped his hands together.

"Yes you do." I insisted. "You have a human receptionist, if that's what you want to call her. Felix's thoughts and memory didn't happen to have 'Death' and 'Blood' in it, now did it?" I crooned the 'now did it'.

Aro looked at me, stunned.

"Any more questions? Because I'm tired and parched." I said.

I really was parched. Not so tired. Being in this place creeps me out – I'm now wide awake.

"Of course. Demetri would you please show the guests to their rooms?" Aro turned to Demetri, his hands clasped very tightly together. Fear or anger?

"Yes Master Aro." Came Demetri's smooth but polite reply. Aro walked off into a large room behind the three chairs, his brothers following.

Demetri rounded us up while the rest of the guard seemed to fall behind us in low discussion.

He led us up past stairs, and unfortunately I just so happened to be at the front we he told us to stop and jump about a story up. "It's so if any humans happen to get this far, they can't go anywhere.

_You know you scared the crap out of Aro and the gaurd. _Edwards's thoughts told me.

I chuckled and sighed as Demerti leaped up there in a practised movement.

Andrew frowned. "I don't go 'round jumping up one story houses, if you know what I mean." He looked at me with a worried expression.

I chuckled. '"Of course I'll help." Jacob seemed to have the same trouble, complaining something about having a tree or wolf form to get up that high.

Renesmee helped him up.

I grabbed Andrew's arm and leaped up the tower of granite.

"Gracefull." He told me with a grin. He, being taller than me, had got his feet caught on the edge and clipped off a few blocks.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, blow it out your ear." I then chuckled and used my in human speed to catch up to the vastly moving group.

"Andrew and Genna, this is your room." Demerti gestured to the door in front of us, which just so happened to be the very first door.

I pushed Andrew out the way and stuck my head in round the corner.

It was a long rectangle shaped room with joining bathroom. The balcony had stone tiles and the room had something that looked like a shaggy carpet, but bigger.

The only furniture was a wardrobe and a bed.

"So?" Andrew asked from behind me.

"In three words? Room for Improvement."

**Yay! It's **_**finally **_**getting interesting! I've always wonder what Aro's mysterious past had in it and always, **_**always **_**wanted someone to deeply outsmart him till he's out of words – and I did it! It took me and hour or so but I did it! YAY!**

**I had this weird dream that someone reviewed me and told me off for swearing. Humm... so if here **_**is **_**anyone out there reading this who in not allowed swearing (etc.) please inform me!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W, what does it spell? I have noo idea but I want some...**

***!*!*!*!* If you have any questions, ideas, future guesses, rules (like not aloud swearing) or just an awesome review from my awesome reviewers and readers, please don't hesitate to send 'em in! *!*!*!*!***

**And finally - thing's are gunna get a lot funnier 'round 'ere if you know what I mean... .o**


	12. Everything tasty is gone

**Ekkk! Sorry everyone – my wireless internet's been down. Stupid TPG – no offence or anything. (A week without internet does things to people.) So I haven't been able to do anything evolving the internet – so I ended up typing up some of my chapters – Yay! I also, seeing as there's not much to do on the holidays, spent heaps of time trying to make the Chapters awesome...so... yeah hope everyone enjoys.**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews from my awesome readers :) **

**Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes, my 'c', 'x' and 'v' letters on my keyboard are stuffing up. **

**Oh dear.**

Andrew looked like he was finding this a bit too grand and astonishing, seeing as they had put us in one room with one bed. Vastly irritated already, I hoped into the bed, snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep.

Someone was shaking my shoulder. I grumbled something unintelligent and rolled over to my side. I was having the most wonderful dream... I was in this long, magnificent daisy covered field. There was a giant tree in the middle, and I had been sitting on a branch with thousands of chocolates and –

"Genna!" someone asked my name in a wakeup call.

"What!" I barked, my eyes still closed.

"The Cullen's, Jacob and I are going for a run to the outsides of Volterra to find food for the Cullen's. We wolves have already had breakfast and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Andrew brushed the hair from the side of my face as I opened the eye closest to him half way.

"Run? As in, exercise?" I asked, and then yawned.

Andrew grinned. "Yep."

I sighed and pulled my blanket up to my chin. "Wake me when this fitness fade is over."

Andrew chuckled and brushed my fridge so it was off my face and bent down so we where centimetres away. So much for sleep. I was wide awake. Now, anyway...

I puckered my lips and Andrew chuckled before lightly brushing his lips over mine.

There was a load bang on the door before Emmett's voice interrupted, sounding like there was, well, a door between us and him.

There was.

"Come on slow poke. You said two minutes not ten. Some of us are growing old here."

That I doubted. I quickly kissed Andrews cheek and watched him walk out of the room, a grin on his face. The door closed as I heard Emmett say, "Ow! What was that for?"

I sighed. Men will be men.

And... women will be women – so I'm going to catch a few more Z's. Maybe even dream about that field.

I heard everyone leave and lay in the bed, watching the patterns on the ceiling sit there. Unfortunately, it seems, coincidental or not, that every two minutes a Volturi guard would walk past.

I counted as soon as I couldn't hear them, and it was always exactly two minutes before another came back.

Strange. Extremely strange.

When one of them walked past I decided to test something. I slipped out of bed and sat on the edge. The Volturi guard halted. I stayed as still as possible and counted until 120 seconds had passed - two minutes. Exactly then the guard moved off again.

Hummm... Listening for me, eh?

When I heard the guard leave I knew I had two minutes to move around freely as I will, without guards on the lookout, or in this case _hear_out.

I opened the glass door to the balcony and felt the cold sweep around me in result to the rain. I moved into the wet weather and sat on the even colder tiles.

Guarding me. I am what's being guarded or am I being guarded from?

If I am being guarded, is it because they think I'm too dangerous or to fragile? If I'm being guarded from, then who's after me?

So many questions.

"I think I'll catch pneumonia and die. That'll make the Volturi feel bad." I told myself. Then started in a fit of giggles.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door.

I wonder who that could be? Volturi or...humm let me think, Volturi?

Dragging my feet as slowly as I could possibly go on the carpet didn't have much of the long missed affect it use to, when I was human. Usually it would tickle, plus it usually made it seem like the people outside the door had to wait for quiet a time.

Unfortunately we have forever.

As soon as I touched the door I got a sharp zap that made my finger tickle. I hate static electricity.

I fumble with the door and when I opened it I saw Jane and Santiago. Where these the guards that had been guarding me?

Jane smiled wickedly. "Aro would like to know if he would be able to run some physical tests on you, such as strength. He believes this would help us understand you better."

Oh really? Right to the point, aye?

"Would I need to be a werewolf for these...'tests'?" I used my fingers to quote the word tests.

This time it was Santiago who spoke. What was he good at again... persuading people, wasn't it? "It would be...prudent for these tests. Aro and the rest of the Volturi would like you to do these tests so we can decipher your equivalent to us, to see the outcome of some of your capabilities compared to ours."

"No thanks." I told Santiago, ignoring Jane as she tried to glare me down. Out of curiosity, I wonder if I'm the first person around her age, as a vampire, who's actually the same high as her.

I started to close the door when Jane took a step forward, her chin up high and looking down at me. I glared. Obviously we're never going to like each other and she was fine with that.

"We're not giving you a choice." She smiled darkly. I'd love her to try to fry my brain – it'd only come back and hit her.

I opened the door a bit more and leaned on the door frame. I chuckled lightly.

"Jane, dear, you obviously are giving me a choice because you told me what you wanted done. But unfortunately for you, I'm the one in control of my life so _I_ make the choice." I emphasized the word 'I'. "And besides, you can't exactly force me because I have the upper hand – you don't know how dangerous I am or my capabilities, plus your 'brain pain' doesn't work unless you want to hurt yourself."

Jane made a noise that sounded like a growl. I caught a piece of my hair on my finger and started twirling it. "That's a lovely growl. In fact, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover."

And with that, I slammed the door on her face.

At least, I hope it was her face.

I chuckled lightly. As I had slammed the door Santiago had a huge grin on his face...

Wet, cold, tired and extremely happy, I decided to have a shower.

When I got out, my stomach grumble was deafening. Sighing, I remembered Andrew had said they had had breakfast. I _think _I know where they went to get the food – if not I could follow his sent trail.

I slipped into a dress, one of my favourites, and waited until the guard had left. I now have two minutes.

Slipping through the door, I used all my senses to try and track the Volturi near me. I don't want to encounter another one. Or two for that matter. Can Demetri track me if I leave my room?

I almost snorted, giving my position away. Of course not.

Following Andrew's trail was easy – there _were _only two werewolves who had ever been in this residence, and even better, he'd been down here this morning.

I had to cut out some side visits, like him going to what smelt like Edward and Bella's room, Carlisle and Esme's room and another trip to the toilet.

Eventually I found a small corridor with five giant rooms. Andrew had taken a peek inside them. I checked to make sure no one was in this section of this maze of a castle, and stuck my head round the door. A lounge room.

Behind the next door was something like a spa. I'd have to come back here later...

After that, a Library which was bigger that it looked at first. Turns out, for what I could see from the door, the library spread across over the top of the spa room and whatever was in the next room.

The next room was wide and bare. I looked around. Humm... seamed to be a ballroom.

I walked up to the next door and lightly pushed, stuck my head around, beamed and slid in. I turned around and closed the door before heading to the table that looked to be as long as my room was, or the size of a large pool.

Being werewolves, they looked to have eating everything tasty. All that was left were a bunch of banana's, three salad bowls, five bowls of mashed potatoes, eight pieces of long French bread and millions of bowls that where the size of computer mouses to bowls that had a radius of my leg.

Woah.

Well, I'm not really craving healthy food at the moment, and I can't let it go to waste...without having some fun first...

I sat down at one end and, looking around (and knowing I wasn't being watched), flipped a head sized bowl on my head and picked up a long piece of French bread. Swinging it over my shoulder, like I gun, I then saluted to the air. "No sweat Sarge. I'll take that machine gun out with my trusty bazooka here."

A silly laugh escaped my lips and put the food utensils down again before staring at a potato mash bowl right in front of me.

Waste not, want not.

I stuck my thumb fully in. "So this is what it feels like to be potato salad..." I wriggled my finger around. The potato mash stunk and felt horrible.

I pulled my finger out and studied my thumb. Licking the top, I tasted the most horrible earthy taste. Sticking my tongue out, I tried desperately to get the potato off. Ewww.

I wiped the potato remaining on my thumb onto the napkin next to me.

Gross.

Oh my gosh! Banana's!

I picked two up from the bunch and aimed them at the potato. "Take me to your leader, earthing, or I'll atomize your face!" I made a gun noise before someone cleared there throat. I turned around and saw Demetri standing there.

I rested my head on my hand and looked at him like this was totally normal. I think it would have worked, except for the fact I had the tip of a banana in my ear.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a pulled tone.

"What? It's the most important meal of the day." I beamed at him, like a child trying to get an adult to believe them that they weren't eating the chocolate, even though it was half way into their mouth. He raised an eyebrow.

"For some." He added dryly.

"Obviously not, because you're here and the only reason you could possibly be here is because you're hungry. I would add that you could be tracking me, but that doesn't woke on me." I smiled.

"Actually, those that passed your room-" yeah right, "- couldn't hear you moving, and some of them got upset when you weren't there. I offered to track, but your sent was gone." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"And you found me because...?" I hinted.

"Because you must have been destructed because you're sent became as noticeable to me, along with your thoughts, as the sun is to humans." He mused. "You didn't seem to try that hard and yet you avoided all Volturi as if it was second nature."

I noticed he was right about my shield, so I let it go over me again.

"Such interesting thoughts. Very humours." What's that suppose to mean?!

I clicked my tongue and headed up to my room again, dropping the banana's onto the table as I got up.

Demetri followed, mute the whole time, and I was clearly shocked when I got to my room.

Eight vampires – Marcus, Alec, Felix, Jane, Santiago, Corin, Afton and Heidi – where standing and chatting in low voices outside my room.

"Umm-" I started.

"Oh Genna! We were so worried about you! Where did you go?" Heidi instantly advanced on me. Ugh. She was drawn to me – her power reversing onto her.

It wasn't her fault I had that power, that I was vampire. But my anger built up.

I pushed my way around those vampires crowding around me, asked questions while constantly tried to push me away from the door. Demetri was the only one who stood back. My angry grew with every push and my self-control thinned with every question.

I gave a growl and shoved through them all, not caring who I stepped on.

"_**I'M THREW BEING NOTICED!"**_ I yelled at them.

I got into my room and slammed the door.

Pestering vampires. It's my parents' fault I'm a half-breed.

Thick-headed parents!

But I had a perfectly normal _werewolf _life before I met the _Cullens_.

And even when I was a were-wolf, you know what the whole problem was with me?!

_I was different._

My pack left me because I was an abnormal _female_. And you know why werewolves exist? Why I was in this mess in the first place? Why I was _**different**_?!

Vampires.

If there weren't any of them, I wouldn't have my mother or father – they'd be perfectly normal humans. I wouldn't be abnormal. I'd be human, like _**everyone else**_ on this god forsaken planet.

But _no._ No they just _had _to exist!

It's their fault.

Everything's their fault.

Hate. Them.

_Calm down. _I told myself.

I listened outside and hear a bit of talking.

Now if I can just find the light... Oh. The Volturi don't need light because _vampires _don't need light to see in the dark.

"Aww...Genna. It'll be dark in there, sweet heart. Sure you don't want me to come in and hold your hand." Felix's comment rang in my head.

My self-control broke.

My anger rose till it took control of everything.

"_It's all your fault!" _I roared and spun around to attack Felix.

Determined to kill everything in my path.

**Sorry if that was confusing – Genna had a past where everyone always left her because she was different and she always blamed herself. I tried to get you guys on her train of thought as she finally thought of someone else to pin all her life's troubles on. Also, I forgot to put this in the story before, but Genna was left at a doorstep with her real name tagged to her. **

**Anyways... what'll happen to Felix? O.o **

**JANE LOVERS: I'm sorry but in my story, Jane's just pure evil because I'm trying to stick to the characters that Steph made, okay? I'm sorry ;(9**

**Questions, Ideas – the lot, just remember to ask if you're confused. Don't hold back people : )**

**P.S. Anyone else think we're lacking Romance?**


	13. Ma WILD side

**Umm... I'm sorry but I have to add this Chapter **_**now **_**because I'm goin' from my mum's to my dad's and this chapter can only be accessed at mums... so either two Chapter's today or a Chpater in two weeks... hehe**

Note: _**Genna's feral-animal side is like this. **_Genna's sensible-conscience is like this.

_Inside Genna's feral animal side:_

_**The door crashed and splinters when flying everywhere as I pounced, half phased, on Felix.**_

_**Some part of me was screaming that this would give them what they wanted – an excuse to observe me and kill me.**_

_**It was a small voice but it caused me to pause over Felix.**_

_**My hands had turned to paws, which I had place on his shoulder with the nails digging into the frail clothing he was wearing. My feet to my knees had turned into that section of wolf legs. My teeth had changed until they were all sharp and deadly. My tail was balancing me as I was half phased over Felix, growing at him. I could hear every little movement of dust around me with my ears on top on my head.**_

_**He will disserve this.**_

_**It's his fault.**_

_**He moved a fraction and I snarled at him.**_

But they'll kill you. You won't live.

_**Ahh but the pleasure I could take in killing him. My thoughts turned deadly.**_

_**I looked down at the frozen Felix, looking deep into his eyes. He was a natural killer, who loved a fight. This would be interesting. I haven't had a fight since I surfaced in that horrible girl's Genna's mind.**_

_**I grinned slyly at him.**_

"_**So this is what a half breed looks like." Someone sounded awed behind me. I turned my head to a vampire I vainly remembered and I know I disliked. He's next to die.**_

_**I glared at him, the name coming back. **_Aro.

_**Suddenly, Felix vanished from under me and stood thirty meter's in front of me.**_

_**They planned this. I chuckled darkly.**_

_**I recovered quickly from that movement in about a second, by phasing into my full were-wolf. Ahh to be full wolf, to be in my prime.**_

_**Standing there, I glared at Felix.**_

My shield flared up suddenly, like someone added gas to a fire. My spikes shot up and my fur rose to its hackles.

No!

_**And this wolf is especially different.**_

_**I ignored gasps and my eyes narrowed and one little concept.**_

_**Not only was it every vampire's fault that I'm ignored, hated and despised, but that was my other side's favourite dress.**_

That was the dress my mother sent with me when I was a baby!!_** I howled and charged straight after Felix.**_

"_**Shit." Felix yelped and used his speed to run down the long, curving corridor.**_

Something burned inside me._** Hate fuelled me to speed up. Anger made me crave his stone flesh. Revenge pushed me to kill him. **_

_**Attack him. Kill him. **_

_**My were wolf speed combined with my vampire speed made everything look ultra slow, so I ran ahead of Felix and turned to attack.**_

Run, Felix run! Oh I hope you can forgive me and understand I'd never hurt anything. _**The wuss wailed.**_

_**Then that insignificant voice in my head vanished.**_

_**Total control.**_

_**Felix didn't stop; instead he roared and charged at me. There was an echoing wumph! as we collided. I was forced backwards off the granite drop onto the cold floor. Felix was pulled down with me as I dragged my claws into his arm.**_

_**I got up again at the same time Felix did. He still had his strength working in his favour, because it wasn't a power for him.**_

_**I crouched down, ready to spring at any second. So did he.**_

_**I pounced and hit him, grabbed him and we rolled down the stairs. I tore and tried to bite him, but he was smaller than me and being we were locked together made it hard.**_

_**I pined myself on top of him when we stopped and snarled. He kicked me in the chest, breaking nothing like it would have done to a vampire, were-wolf or human but sending my flying into the throne-like chairs. **_

_**Growling, I got up and got hit by Felix in my leg.**_

_**I jumped up quickly and moved so I was no in the middle of the room.**_

_**He tried charging at me but I dodged him and brought my teeth around his chest and threw him against one of the stone walls.**_

_**Felix got up again with brick-like cracks on his face and around his chest – which I could see easily because of the tears in his clothing.**_

_I hope he's not hurt_, thought a small voice. _**I don't, I thought against it.**_

_**I was panting wildly and noticed that the little conscience of a voice had returned, **_along with the Cullen's and the rest of the Volturi.

_Look – he's all cracked and stuff – he could fall to bits and then he'll be dead_, the smaller voice thought again. _**Good. Once he's dead everything'll be better, I snarled.**_

_No it can't and won't. You'll have killed someone and have that guilt to add on top of your pile. It's no one's fault. Learn to forgive for peats sake_, the smaller voice was growing louder.

_**I just snarled, but I seemed to shrink.**_

_**My legs were stiff and I noticed I'd been standing still, staring at Felix for the last twenty minutes.**_

_**Stupid vampires...all their fault.**_I shuddered from the venom in that voice – it could kill a snake.

_**Something touched me and I flinched from it**_.

_**Me? Flinching from a mere touch? I'd be cooped inside that vampire-loving head for too long.**_

_**I turned my dagger gaze to **_Andrew.

Can't hurt him. I love him and plus, he's were-wolf. That's against you're anti-vampire thing. _**That stupid conscience voice was taking over my head. It was true. I couldn't hurt the pathetic human, who seemed to be were-wolf.**_

_**Love – I snickered. **_Yep. I'd die for him. And so would you because this is _my _body. You're my animal conscience. You're the feral beast that's supposed to take over were-wolves when they spend to long as a wolf. _**Yes, I am. And I'm been locked up in you stupid, disgusting everythings-perfect life for longer than I'm meant to and now I'm taking over.**_

_**Forever.**_

_**The other voice snickered. **_Yeah, yeah and I've been to the moon. Move.

_**No. I snarled. **_

_Now! _

I fully shoved that disturbing wolf side out of me and shuddered, falling to the ground and buried my head on my chest.

It attacked someone! Almost killed someone!

I whimpered and felt a hand brush behind my ear.

Peaking from out of my fur, I saw Carlisle checked my pulse.

_Genna? What's wrong? Why'd you- _I showed Edward everything – My vision of Alice, Aro's thoughts up till he killed his son and – I shuddered – the other me.

Then I dropped my shield. I'd had enough creepy voices in my head for a lifetime.

I couldn't see much because I was under all my fur, but I could hear Edward stop breathing in – I don't know... amazement? Horror?

I shuddered again. I can't believe I let that _thing _take control of me, the real me.

Andrews voice soothed me, and I heard Edward explain what he'd see to the other's. I tuned out everyone's words, though not the voices.

If I hadn't heard Andrew coming through that revolting mind, then I probably would have slipped away and that _thing _would have killed everyone who is, talks to, is involved with a vampire. Or it would have lost its humane side when I would have disappeared and it and my body might have become nothing but a wolf.

I sobbed and few something numb got over me.

_No. No. Can't give in to _it_. _I whimpered out loud, before I blacked out.

"Genna? Sweety do you want me to get food for you?" Andrew's fingers traced the side of my face.

"Food?" My throat was dry and everything felt numb. And...Oh my head hurt.

Andrew slipped his arm under my chest – which had me thinking the wrong idea – until he slipped his other arm under the bottom of my spine and lifted me up to his warm chest.

"I almost lost you." He crooned to me.

"Doesn't count if I'm still here." I smiled weakly at him. "'sides, next time you give me a map."

He chuckled and sighed, looking at me like this was a serious matter again, "Do you want me to get food? You've been asleep for a day since Carlisle injected you with morphine.

I sighed. So I wasn't surprised. "No I can go myself."

"You sure?" he asked, a worried expression on his face. "Yeah. You stay here and I'll go get some. You probably haven't slept, judging by those bags under your eyes."

He smiled and rolled onto the bed and closed his eyes.

"Thanks, hun." He whispered in a sleepy tone.

I ran my hand threw his hair and smiled before going out a big hole in the door. Once I was outside I turned around and stared at it, a little confused.

I'm sure that wasn't broken before.

Humm...?

I walked down to the food room that I'd played 'dress ups' in. The whole time I was walking, my mind was wondering off. Why didn't that _thing_ that usually takes over a were-wolf's body after they've been wolf ore about 2 years take over me until yesterday?

Stress?

Doubt it.

I opened the door and was vaguely aware of the others, from both the Cullen and Volturi coven, look at me.

I'd interrupted their little talk thing.

I make a basket with my shirt and filled it up with up uneaten things that Andrew would like.

I wasn't even hungry.

A spasm up my spine caused me to spill some of the food I'd collected onto the floor. I sighed and bent down to pick up the candy bars, chips and nuts.

Another spasm went through me and I fell back from my knees onto my bum.

A little bewildered, and still ignoring the vampires around me asking questions, even trying to talk to me, and tried to get up.

Another spasm knocked me backwards to the ground.

All their voices came rushing to me. "Genna?! What's wrong?" Renesmee asked.

"Where's Carlisle?" One of the Volturi called out.

Something felt like it was brushing on the back on my spin...up and down.

Feather light.

My back arced suddenly and I cried out when my whole body urged to change to a were-wolf.

"What's happening now?" Bella asked, worry filled her voice.

Ow.

This sudden urge to go to Andrew and – _Woah that can not me happening._

Edward...can...ugh it's to disturbing to think.

Accually...

Another urge overtook me and revolted but excited me at the same time.

I turned to look at the door as I felt what was behind it. His every breath...I could feel it and made me want to go out and...

Edward can were-wolves go on heat?

**Mwahahaha! This'll leave you all wondering...hate to leave a cliff hanger but my hands hurt and I've spent the last five hours typing Chapter 12 and this one. **

**My hands hurt – okay?**

**Any questions, remember to ask.**

**So.**

**How am I doing with this story so far?**


	14. Hey Mate

**Omg Merry New Year! Sorry I haven't been able to update any time in the last 2-3 weeks BUT, its Christmas, so what can I say? Hope everyone got great prezzies! Please enjoy, or don't. Romance is something I read, not write that much so forgive me if it's a crappie chapter, but hey, I tired!**

**Like my grandad says, "When life gives you lemons, collect 'em all, keep 'em and when they get rotten through them back." **** ah Grandad. So wise...**

**I have a GREAT idea in store for everyone... no one will expect it, I swear...but that's in two chapters time... :)**

Edward was bent over me in a flash, speaking to me rapidly.

I couldn't hear a word he said. It's like watching T.V but turning pressing the 'Mute' button.

Nothing. Zip.

The only thing I could hear was the rapidly increasing breathing of the wolf on the other side of the door. The weirdest thing is though; I can _feel _the breaths on me. Am I crazy now?

Is this a dream? What if life's a dream? Then I defiantly got scammed on those lemons...

A violent shudder went through me, and I turned my face to the cold floor to try and see through the many legs surrounding me to see the door. My cheek was burning from the cold of everything. I growled when someone blocked my view, making a few freeze.

A part of me wanted to phase to wolf form and accept that this was a part of my life, and another was shouting that there was _no way _a man was getting anywhere near _that _area.

A heard another growl, more ferocious and felt another shudder. Suddenly, there were _two _wolves I could feel breathing. One I was defiantly more accustom and seduced to.

Woah! _Two wolves?!_

I was still stunned when the ancient wooden door came smashing down to hit very near to where I was laying. The edges were still stuck on the hinges, so no one had kicked the door down.

They walked into it.

The wolf there was beautiful, deep brown to black silky coat made his ice blue eyes look stunning.

It certainty made me catch my breath....

This was the wolf I was attracted too.

But his eyes caught my attention – they had a milky, glazed look to them. The other wolf was slightly bigger than the other wolf. He had a messy redish – brown coat and mercy brown eyes.

They both had feral eyes!

Someone waved their hand in front of my eyes, like they were trying to wake me up.

I made a growling noise at the back of my throat and concentrated on the hand.

It was god-damned hard when my whole body was aching to phase and go to the sexy looking wolf.

Another feather-light finger touch brushed under my shoulder blades making me arch my back again, making me cry out in annoyance and pleasure.

God-damnit, stupid body! Let. Me. UP!

It was like trying to do a sit up but to your right there was your favourite programme – I just kept getting distracted! Plus my stomach felt Heavy...

I lifted my finger and felt a spasm shake my body.

No. No! _NO WAY AM I GOING TO LOOSE MY VIGRINTY WHEN I DON'T WANT-_

And suddenly I didn't care. Like someone was deleting my stubbornness, my embarrassment and my urge to _stay _un-mated.

I felt like I was on a cloud, everything else just tuned out.

Everything's fine. My life's fine. Sure I'm going on heat, but who cares? So I'm going to be drooling like mad for a few hours...or however long it lasts. Who really cares?

So this is what it feels like to be high.

Everything was slowly coming back to focus.

Or not.

Everything was blurry... I could only see two wolves staring at me... oh that ones pretty! I giggled and sighed as another spasm went through me.

A blonde blur moved to block my view from the sexy wolf... I couldn't make out his face but he was holding a very long...stick? Had a very pointy end.

A knife! Like that'll do a lot to me... Maybe a pen then. No, a pen's no so thick at the end A...a... hey! He just stuck it in my arm...

Oh crap. A needle! Do I really need drugs in my condition?

I howled in annoyance at the blonde blur in front of me and tried to wriggle away from him, but was cut off by a spasm.

Extremely fed up with the spasms, I changed to my werewolf, very aware that everyone was still blurry and I was in a funny spread out position.

One of my paws were stuck under my chest, the other was in front of me like I was reaching for something. My spikes where sticking out, poking my butt with was raised high in the air. My tail was hurting because it was under my left back paw and my other paw was so far apart I think I'm doing the splits!

I whimpered. This position hurts a lot.

Every worse, when I fazed everyone must have had to be pushed backwards because, seriously, I'm a big wolf (Dur I'm an Alpha!) and they were all crowding 'round me like I was laying an egg. So everyone was pressed very close to me because I'd had to make space for myself.

Put it this way: I wouldn't want to be the person _behind _me at the moment.

At least the drunk/drug filled/crazy/childish feeling was gone.

_Genna! _A familiar voice barked at me and pushed his way through the crowd. He was sooo...seductive.

Andrew.

_Stuck..._ I managed to say. Doing the splits in a painful position does make it hard to speak.

Andrew slipped around so he was behind me. What the...?

Suddenly, two arms – I was certain – wrapped around my mid section and I could feel Andrew's body laying across me from behind. I closed my eyes. Everywhere he touched gave me a tingling impression. I suddenly had butterflies flying in my stomach like a tornado was going through – and there probably was...and it was about to come up.

My lunch.

Holy Jellybabies! Am I even ready for this?! The mention of food made my stomach churn.

I started panting heavily as my heart rate accelerated. I knew what he was going to do and I didn't really care. Much. Please make this quick... and I hope he isn't feral about it...

The last thing I wanted was a savage clawing my backside.

The arms around my mid section tightened and I felt his legs come closer to mine. I could feel his strong heart beat beating on my backside. It was so calming. He was on his hind legs and I could feel that. His tail ducked under his body and ticked my stomach area. There was a possessive growl.

Oh lordee! Good bye virginity. It was nice having you.

And I was lifted up.

What...?! I opened my eyes to see what was happening.

Andrew hoisted me up with his arms so my front legs were dangling inches from the ground. His legs kicked mine in so they were no longer doing the splits. He let go suddenly and I was now on all four legs.

Andrew got off from on top of me, bit my neck lightly and came to stand in front of me in a protective stance. _You alright? _He asked, his eyes stuck to the other wolf.

I was still shocked over the whole matter. I'd be worked up for... Wasn't he going to...?

_Who's that? _I asked, sitting on my back legs. I stuck my head around his went his hesitated to answer. Black fur... hummm...

_Jacob! _I barked happily when I remembered that coat, my tail wagging. I mean, at least it wasn't some freak I didn't know.

Andrew and Jacob growled at each other ferociously. Andrew moved to block my view by standing in front of me again.

I looked around to see what Renesmee would think of this. My eyesight seemed to be back to normal but everyone must have cleared out at some point because no one was here...

Inhailing deaply, I smelt the most wonderous smell. Something burned through me in a quick wave once I smelt the wolf in front of me for confermination that it was coming from him.

I started panting more heavily, a musky smell emitted from me and I felt like I was on lemonaid – happy, light and on top of the world.

I took a few steps forward and rubbed my body against Andrew. He froze, so I took that as good and slunk under his chin, flicking my tail on his ear after I did so.

I started towards to door and turned back to look at him. His eye's were more glazed and he was looking at me with a sly grin.

I walked out the door –or through the remains of it- and I slowed so Andrew could catch up to me, and when he did, I push my hips suggestively on his neck.

Then I ran off.

The rest of the night was a blur, but it was defiantly filled with howls.

**Ugh. What a bad way to finish a Chapter but I'm not good at the sorta stuff.**

**I'm open for complements, disagreements, ideas, future thoughts, pointers.**

**Was there something I should have said? Anything I **_**shouldn't **_**have said?**

**Please review! Or I'll provoke the Volturi and blame you ;)**


	15. Frozen Niblets

**Lol – sorry all those confused heaps bout the 'Where's everyone gone?' bit. The thing is, everyone in the room left and the three wolves didn't notice it so – lol – sorry if anyone got confused!**

**Also, Happy New Year!**

**And finally, this is meant to be one of the most awing bloody Chapters in my story. One of them. The next Chapter should give y'all a shock ;)**

**Btw – sorry I haven't reviewed for age cause I've been camping**

A loud thunderous noise was coming from the right side of me. It started off fine – ignorable. Then, it got louder.

It was like an earthquake was happening and I couldn't get my bloody eyes open.

A blowing wind threw itself against my ear, on the same side as the quake, and it tickled and the same time as annoying me.

The wind stopped for a moment and then it felt like something was sucking all the air from near my ear. Small tangles of hair brushed my cheek lightly as they got pulled towards the vacuum like source, at the same time I opened my eyes.

I was in a sleek, silk covered bed. The silken blanket was a deep, bloody red that was covering most of my body.

The thunderous noise shook me fully conscious, knocking all traces of sleep from my body. I was in my room…or Andrew's and my room, and I was fully naked next to a very muscular body.

I turned my head slightly and my cheek was met by Andrew's very inviting mouth. It was open just a little and he was breathing a very loud snore. The noise didn't seem to do anything to any object around me, but to me, his in taking of breaths sounded like an earthquake, his inhales feeling like half my face was being swept into a vacuum.

I could feel every molecule of his strong, beautiful arm wrapped around my torso, the other stretched out under my face like a pillow.

His body was hugging mine closely, both of us lying on our sides. Everywhere he was touching made me feel tingly.

And he was as bare naked as I was.

Oh good God…

I sucked in a long breath to calm myself and my heart beat down.

He stirred next to me and my breath was caught halfway as he looked down at me, looking as half asleep as I had moment ago.

Holy sweet gypsy cows. I don't even remember getting into this state.

Not that I didn't like it…

"You awake?" I murmured lightly.

"I don't think so," was the reply I got. "I must be having a fantasy again." He sighed and laid his head behind mine.

That made me blush. He had fantasies about me?

"I don't think this is a fantasy. And by the way, did you know you snore _really _loud?" I giggled as his gaze at me became a little shocked.

"I snore?" he asked.

"Very loud."

"Well excuse me Miss yawns-a-lot, but whatever you did just then woke _me _up. Sounded like thunder or something. Right next to my ear." He lifted his hand up to his ear and stuck a finger in and wiggled it around like that would clear something.

My eyebrows knitted together as I glared at him.

"Now, I _know _I didn't make a loud noise. All I did was take a breath – Gosh! What do you have, super sensitive heading or something?!" I accused him. His breathing slowed but came deeper, which sounded to me like someone breathing on a microphone.

He sighed and collapsed back next to me. He stared at my hair, not facing me.

"What?" My voice was annoyed and angry – I _don't _snore!

He clicked his tongue. "You've just went on heat right?" I just stared at his sideways, completely confused while my anger faded. I was still annoyed.

"So...?" I hinted.

"Well, I don't know, because this has never happened before, but maybe doing…_this_…did something to double our senses?" he looked back at me, questions filling his eyes.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Adrenaline rush?"

"Maybe." He chuckled and brushed his right hand from my cheek down to my waist. I shuddered before he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I folded my legs up, my feet freezing, and wrapped my arms around his before placing my feet somewhere on his legs.

Andrew instantly tore his arms from my waist and when I turned to look, he was panting, as a wolf, his back to the wall, looking at the bed in a strong glare.

_Get out of the bed_. He growled in a cautious voice as his stuff his head under the blankets.

I was suddenly scared as I slid out of the bed slowly and kneeled on the floor.

"What is it?" I scanned the bed of a trace of anything. All I could hear were Andrew's very loud growls as he searched under the blankets…but for what?

The whole bed was bending under the added weight, but I doubt it could hold for long. The silk under his paws was shredded as Andrew's body disappeared under the blanket.

_There's something in the bed. Something cold. _He growled, his voice thick with hate.

I just stared at the tail sticking out from under the blankets, my face cracking in a giant smile, my face heating up.

_Do you think there are any vampire's with an invisible power? _Andrew asked me, his voice still very loud to me.

I started laughing and snapped when Andrews head peeped to look at me from under the end of the blanket.

My belly had a cramp from trying not to laugh, Andrew's annoyed look following me in my mind.

"It-it was…My…f-feet!" I cracked up laughing. I probably sounded like an idiot, but that had to be the funniest thing I've ever done to someone by accident.

There was a growl before I got knocked back onto the cold floor, two massive paws resting on my shoulders.

I looked up through my eyelashes, my laughing temporarily stopping.

_That was…your feet? _He looked at my feet. His ears tickled my neck as they stayed pointed towards me.

I slung my hand up and flicked on of his ears, making them flick to the side before coming back again. The laughter in me couldn't hold and I burst out laughing again.

Tears poured down my eyes and my vision blurred, my stomach aching while my lover stayed a wolf above me.

"Y-y…" I can't even say 'yes'!

I took a deep breath, trying to stop the hysterical giggles escaping me like a virus. "I…I'd sorry." I chuckled. "Didn't know my feet were so cold."

I wiped my eyes with one of my hands and looked up at him. He had a huge wolfie grin on his face and I just gulped.

He always does payback… Sorta 'You scratch my back, I scratch yours.' Though in this case it's more like, 'You piss on my carpet, I'll piss on yours.'

Damnit. Why did I have to laugh?

Andrew slipped his paws off my shoulders and bent his nose so close to mine I could smell his sent. It was like a drug to me.

I have to…distract him. Damn that smell smells so good.

"Ummm… why am I still alive?" That's a good distraction – yeah. That'll take his mind off payback for now.

_Because Edward explained that the… _thing_…-_ I winced, _-that attacked Felix wasn't you, although they shouldn't push you anymore. So, I don't know the fine lines because I was with you, but they've decided for you to live. Obviously._

He was still grinning as his laid on top of me.

Oh god, what was he planning?

He suddenly phased and was laying on top of me, my body fitting perfectly to his.

I gulped and tried to breath through my mouth, seeing as I wasn't getting any through my nose with his neck it the way.

"Pay back, darl." His mouth kissed my temple before he got up so quickly I missed it.

The next thing I could feel, was a _very cold _feeling press against my cheek.

I yelped and rolled over onto my chest. Andrew was crouching, looking at me with mischief in his eyes. His hair was around his eyes as he hid something behind his back, taking that one step closer to me.

My vampire side kicked in as he tried to stab something in my direction. I rolled over again, away from him and closer to the bathroom.

It was ice-cream! And even worse – on a spoon!

My hand went to my cheek and felt something sticky. I pulled it away and stared at it. It was chocolate flavored ice-cream and it was _on my face_!

Another burst of freezing cold food hit my back and I sprung up and stared at Andrew, his eyes _daring _me to get my own ice-cream and peg it at him.

I narrowed my eyes.

It's on.

I used my vampire speed to rush to the freezer that somehow had gotten to the corner of the room since I'd last been here. I flung it open and grabbed my weapon – a frozen pork leg.

He grinned and lunged, the ice-cream missing me and hitting the wall.

I used my vampire speed to run behind him and whack him on the head with the frozen pork – I knew he couldn't feel it. All he'd feel would be the cold.

He gasped and jumped towards the freezer, which was closer to him that to me.

I positioned the pork and my position like a batter on a baseball game.

He picked up a giant – and I didn't even know the Volturi kept these – frozen bottle of _very _expensive wine.

Andrew grinned at my wince and threw the wine at me. If I didn't catch that…but if I did I'd had to jump and loose my pork.

At the last second I dived for the extremely expensive wine.

The pork fell out of my hands, and I no longer had a weapon because I was never going to use a wine bottle that cost this much against Andrew.

He razed a beef rib from the freezer and pointed it at me.

A sudden pain grasped my stomach and I dropped my wine.

Sprinting to the toilet was a must – do, and I was thankful I got there before I threw up into the basin. The sent was horrible.

I hadn't eaten in days…My stomach felt empty and I grabbed the area. I opened my mouth over the toilet knowing that I was going to be sick again. The back of my throat burnt as I emptied the nothingness of my stomach into the toilet. Andrew's cold hands rubbed my back as I was violently sick again.

I gulped when everything was gone, even the feeling.

Grabbing a piece of toilet paper, I wiped my mouth and dropped it into the toilet before turning to Andrew.

He looked to be concentrating on something far away, counting under his breath.

"I can't have that – remember? I'm a _were-wolf _and a _vampire_." I informed him in a firm voice.

I must be being sick because I've had no food for a while.

"This doesn't make sense." He mumbled.

Oh hell no!

He placed his hand over my abdomen. I placed my hand over that area too, after he lifted his hand. It was hard, like steel or something.

"Fuck. I can't be pregnant!"

**:O**

**SURPRISE! Sorry for the swearing ;( - but who really cares?! So how am I going? A lot of people are subscribing for thing like 'Story Alert' and stuff – Tnx so much! I'm also surprised on the amount of reviews I'm getting – its you people reviewing that are keeping me going – like fuel on a fire :) Sorry if this Chapters a bit lame – it's very hot hear, it's 11pm and I'm soo tired from camping! Excuses, excuses. **

**I'm not actually sure if she **_**should **_**have a child… so shall we vote? All those in favor of our dear Genna having a child, say so. If not then say so! You vote could sway the whole story people! **

**Quick! Time is running out! Cast your vote!**


	16. Birds and the Bees? Don't think so

**Sorry I haven't updated lately – I was at dads and left some stuff I needed over at mums, so we all had to wait for two weeks. Opps... well, I just hope a new Chapter raises everyone's spirits until the horrible next Tuesday to come. School. I only have a week left and I ain't happy about it. Dunno if I'll be able to put out another Chapter for either of my Twilight stories in the next week, so enjoy!**

The next few weeks were horrible: I found out the Volturi had bargained that I could live if I stayed here a few extra months; Also, I found that my child, with vampire blood in it, was growing at half the rate of a normal baby (Truthfully, I'm just thankful I'm not going to be like Bella and have my child within a month); Everyone was swarming around me too much for my comfort, and at the rate my hormonal mood swings were going, someone was going to be dead by the end of the week; and to top everything off, some relative of Aro's is coming this evening and the Volturi keep decorating every square inch of this castle of doom. Including me. I just hope that, lying down as I am, I'm not going to be mistaken for a lamp.

Chelsea, Renata and Heidi were in charge of decorations – funnily enough. Actually I was surprised they hadn't covered everything in bleach and cleaning products. This relative of Aro's must be pretty darn important. I just hope it isn't his son, Jesus. I mean, what do you say to the guy who more than two thirds of the world believes is the 'Messiah' and some Holy man? _Oh gee hi. I think I broke, let's see, all of the Commandments and... Can I have a yearly 'sins forgotten' card? I've been meaning to get one of those off you for ages. I'm a very naughty girl, and to have a sin free year would just be jolly!_

Ah...No. I don't think so.

Fingers crossed it's not Jesus. And another thing: I better not have to talk to the idiot. Least, I reckon it's probably an idiot – Aro's a vampire on happy pills and I just think that maybe it could run in the family...

It was around midnight, and I was extremely busy lounging on a couch that cost around the same as my human mention, picking the dirt from under my nails and flicking it into the holes dug randomly by who knows who. This couch looks like if fell out of my mum's Tupperware cupboard, with all the holes in it, it looks like a microwave bowl. Anyway, it was midnight-ish when Renata walks into the lounge room from the throne room next door. When I took a glance at her, she was wearing a red silken dress that was low cut around her knees, sparkling stilettos and her hair in a fancy fashion. The outfit probably was worth more than the couch.

I turned back to flicking dirt from under my nails and without warning Renata slips her arms under my arm pits and lifts me up so I'm airborne. My toes dangled a few centimetres off the ground – darn it why am I so short compared to everyone?

I pulled a face as she started walking with me out through the stone arch and up the stairs, double-time. In other words, vampire speed. "_Mr. _Volturi will not be happy with you in your present state. Didn't someone tell you to get into formal clothes? Master hasn't seen his Grandson since Rome fell." She interrogated me at the same time as using a matter-of-fact voice. We stopped outside my room, and she put me on my feet. Finally.

Grandson? At least it's not Jesus, though the way she said 'Mr.' made me think not only was this person important, but Renata fancied his looks. "It may have been established during the day, yes." I admitted with a mumble. I pushed open my door and sighed, a little annoyed. I honestly didn't think anyone would notice me missing anyway...

"I'll wait outside, and we aren't going downstairs until you're wearing something descent." Renata told me paiently before closing the door.

"Yes _mum_." I called out, knowing she could hear. I waited and listened before hearing a low chuckle. Satisfied, I walked over to my closet and opened the doors dramatically. "Whatever shall I wear? Whatever shall I do?" I resighted the lines from a Garfield comic I'd read in the news paper a few weeks before I came to Forks. My closet didn't exactly cover the word 'Descent'. For example, I didn't exactly think to bring a ball grown or a cocktail party dress. I brought a few pants, one or two tops and a skirt. The skirt was white, and so were one of the tops I had – both were the same style too, so I pull the skirt on and pulled the top over it. I'd had a shower this morning so I don't think I need another.

I went to the mirror, pulled my hair up, and then decided I wanted it down before brushing my teeth for no reason, pulling some silver Pandora brackets on and a matching necklace. Then, I applied some mascara, some eye shadow and pulled on one of the three pairs of shoes I had – silver slip on shoes. I had a small lump over my abdomen, which looked to be at the stage of two months, even though it had only been one since I was impregnated. Overall, I looked to be wearing a dress which was bloody good enough for me and Mr. Volturi as far as I'm concerned.

I opened the door and found Renata leaning over nails, squinting. I couldn't see anything wrong with them, and wondered why a vampire, with perfect sight, would be squinting at her own nails. She looked up at me with a sigh, smiled and then looked at me apologetically when I glanced at her nails.

"I swear I can see a small break in my nail polish. It's like the end of a hair has ever so lightly touched one of them, though I swear nothing got within two feet of them when they were drying." She pushed herself from the wall and studied me carefully. "How tragic." The corner of my mouth pulled up slightly.

"It is when we're meeting someone so important. He could notice these things, you know." She informed me then frowned at my shoes. "You should go shopping with Heidi, though I'm perfectly sure that you'll do for now, if that's the best in your closet." When I nodded, unaffended, she grinned and linked arms with me. My eyes widen a bit at this gesture before see started walking off with me and my arm. So, I ran to catch up with her and keep her speed so I wouldn't have to be dragged.

But the gesture was very odd to me – I can't recall the last time I had been dressed formally and on the way to a party _with _someone. Sure, year ten dance, but that was the last time; not only was it the year I was bitten, but girls like me were thought of 'out-casts' back then. Pretty, but hated by the popular chicks. Doesn't mean I didn't get the occasional popular male boyfriend, but it just didn't mean females interacted that well with me then.

Renata stopped suddenly before the door to the throne room that was linked with the room I was lounging in not twelve minutes ago. She inhaled deeply before turning to me. "Smile." She whispered encouragingly before following her own advise and opening the door.

Everyone was in formal clothing, interacting with each other quietly. Eyes turned to us entering – some lingered, other didn't. Everyone was here from bother the Volturi and the Cullens. I searched for Andrew. Locking eyes with him, I smiled and he winked, sending me blushing a little. I was about to walk towards him when Renata practically dragged me over to my right.

There was a man I'd never met before, obviously Aro's Grandson, engaged in a conversation with Aro. Mr. Volturi had Heidi to his right and Chelsea to his left, flanking him like to teens over a hot movie star. They just couldn't keep their eyes off him. From the side view I was getting, he had black-brown hair like Aro, but cut short in a spiky fashion, like most males do these days. Mr Voltui looked around the age twenty-eight to me. He looked the usual muscular buff in his tux – but then again so did everyone else I saw that was male.

Renata dragged me up to the side of Aro with her – Chelsea blocking me from Mr's view. It was like the four were in a very important group conversation that was top secret and no one else was allowed to interrupt.

Renata stood there patiently, but I'm not that type. After a few seconds I cleared my throat, and doing so got a glare from Renata. But Aro stopped talking in mid sentence and chuckled lightly as if he'd heard a joke from the other side of the room.

"Ah yes. Daem, this is Renata, one of my Guards and Genna, a guest and mate of one of the wolves." Chelsea moved her body so we were now included and seen. Mr. Daem Volturi resembled Aro as much as Edward resembled a shoe – there was none. I frowned, a little confused.

"Nice to meet you both. If you don't mind me asking, what is your power Renata?" Daem asked in a purr of a voice. I almost gagged at the way Renata reacted. She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled coyly.

"I can cause people to wonder." She answered in a suggestive voice. I just turned to look for Andrew again, but before I had even looked away, Daem started talking again, causing me to face back at the speaker, not wanting to be rude. "Wonderful. And Genna, I've heard so little about you. Are you, in fact, a vampire? Aro has not spilled the beans on anything about you. I'm so intrigued." He winked at me and I felt Renata nudge me and shift her feet.

"Umm..." I was unsure of what to say. "I'm vampire, I guess. Half-breed because I'm both wolf and vampire." I turned my head to the side quickly to look for Andrew, failed and turned quickly back to Daem.

He suddenly looked familiar...

"Really? How amazing, and yet so odd." He turned back to his Grandfather and I snuck a look at Renata who looked like she was alcohol. "Have you gathered information about Genna? Do you know if she's of use to the Volturi?" Daem asked Aro.

I sighed mentally. I'm right here – and I do speak.

"The only half vampire and half werewolf in the world as far as I know. Genna is of high use to the Volturi – as she's a vampire, she also has a power, and none I've ever seen before; she's like a reflector to everyone with a power. Every power that someone does she reverses. Instead of I seeing every thought of hers, she see's all of mine. Also, she's a werewolf but unstoppable: a wolf bigger than I've ever seen and even then, she had added specialties, like spikes out her back, unbreakable skin and a highly impenetrable body, even as she is now. Felix and Genna got into a brawl and went Felix landed a kick that _should _have wounded even the strongest of us, Genna was merely left with a small bruise."

Daem looked at me considerably and I just stared bluntly at him. Renata sighed and whispered to me, "Thirtsy?" I nodded but told her to get me some human food because all the drinks they had was human blood.

Aro and Daem looked to me having a mind conversation – Daem would touch Aro and Aro would nod, shake his head, smile or chuckle. I flexed my wrist and dicided that I wasn't needed here, but when I took a step towards everyone else, Someone grabbed my arm.

"Would you come with me for a moment? I need to speak to you privately." Daem whispered in my ear, I leaned away and was about to tell him where he could stick his talk, before he dragged me out into the lounge room like a doll – everyone was simply dragging me around today. What is this? Drag hour?

I stubbornly dug my feet into the floor and leaned backwards, not that it made any difference to how much I weigh, but it was a silent protest as I left dents in the floor where ever my feet were.

Daem pulled me into the room, let me go before closing the door behind him. So much for private – if you lean in close enough then any vampire could hear everything in this room and beyond.

He circled me slowly before sighing and walking up to a wall, staring at an old painting of Aro.

"You do know who my Grandfather is?" he questioned me without moving.

"I'm not three and I'm not stupid. Everyone knows whose Grandson you are." I retorted back to him and sat down, annoyed.

"Aronne Ehno Pancrazio Volturi." Daem sighed. Was that something in Italian?

"Pardon?" I blurted out, as confused as a dog at a cross-road.

"That's my Grandfather's name, but Aronne is shortened to Aro." He explained, never turning from the painting, but it didn't mean he didn't move.

I had to stop myself from laughing. _Aronne? _What is that, a girls name?

"And would you like to know what his name means? I looked up my relatives names when I was bored one evening."

I shrugged. "Shoot."

"Exalted, a protector, supreme ruler and bloodsucker." He chuckled lightly on the last word.

"That just about sums him up." I exclaimed with a smile. His was all those, funnily enough. Does this mean that your name makes your future? Chooses your path of life? What does my name mean then? I don't even know my _full _name because my parents left me on the door step of Ms. Whitefield's home, the towns widowed old lady. Her daughter had run off at the age of sixteen, and her husband had died in World War Two. All, she said, that she found me with was a note with the name 'Genna' on it. The rest of the name was scribbled on but because it was raining that night, water had leaked onto a good portion of the paper, making the ink wet and un-readable.

"So Volturi means bloodsucker, coincidently." Daem confirmed with me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Aro met a young women some time after her was changed, and fell in love. Her name was Mary Magdalene and at the time Aro had changed his name to Joseph. You should know these two as Mary the Virgin and Joseph, from the Christian religion."

Daem turned his face slightly as if to check that I was paying attention. I simply nodded – I knew up until Jesus' death...

"She became pregnant on the night that Aro had made a different tea for her – Mary had a bad reaction and started hallucinating, claiming she could she an angle after they had spent the night together. When the reaction ended, she thought herself still a virgin **(A/N: sorry if there are any Christians that are reading this – believe what you may and I am not going against your religion. Sorry if this offends anyone)** and was pregnant. Within a month a baby was born, but Mary barely survived. The boy was named Jesus Raffaele Salvatore Yusef Volturi, and that means God will help, God heals, Saviour, he will enlarge and, of course, bloodsucker. Jesus was known as Jesus Ba Yusef, which means son of Joseph. He was the first half-human half-vampire, and had the power to heal. He disliked his father and went against Aro, for Aro wanted Jesus for himself for power – Jesus could not only heal humans but also vampires."

I gulped – everything didn't seem so informative in Aro's head.

"Aro went to Rome and poised as the Roman Chief, Head of the Army, and had Jesus crucified. The crucification killed Jesus' human side, leaving him unconscious and full vampire. Of course, we don't have a pulse and were stone cold, so everyone thought Jesus to be dead. And, changing into a vampire takes roughly three to four days, so when Jesus was buried it was three days before he rose again, as a true vampire. Some of his followers got into his chambers and they were lucky to have lived. Jesus hadn't been seen since by humans in that part of the world – those that did didn't recognize him because her died his hair and changed his name. He found a half-breed like he once was and loved her. They had a baby boy and named him Daemon Massimo Volturi."

I stopped breathing and froze. Now I know why he looked familiar. Daemon, as in the Daemon from Alice's past vision!

"And my name means supernatural being, the greatest and bloodsucker." He continued on.

I resumed breathing but fanned my face, trying to calm myself down.

"Everyone called me Daem, and I have the power to change myself to different periods during my life, for example I could change to what I would look like as a vampire four year old, or a seventy year old. My mother died while having me and my father hasn't been seen since. I, to make things shorter, fell in love with a beautiful young human girl. Her hair like white velvet...so beautiful! But, she was also in a horrible position; my young love was losing her mind in that house she lived in – tortured by her father, beaten by her brother, and she was locked in a prison cell! Her mother had moved off to a different house, taking my love with her, but she escaped, and went to her father's only because she had seen it burn down in flames – she loved then no matter what they did to her. I took my love and help her through her nights were she lay screaming in a cell were no one could hear her. She was sixteen at the time when she gave birth to my son. He had fine white hair and beautiful eyes. My love almost died and screamed at me to take our son and help him have a life she could have had. I left the boy at my love's mother's, watching him grow even though he didn't know it."

I felt sad and pitted the girl – I had a horrible feeling at first that it was Alice, but she didn't have white hair, nor did she say she had a son.

"At my love's nineteenth birthday, I was spotted by a vampire who hunted on others, and he tried to take my love away and kill her. I bit her – knowing that would save her, and yet when she escaped I never saw her again."

Daemon turned towards me, his face filled with grief.

"The problem here that you've got to take into understanding are four things – four things I lied to you about, and two truths I haven't told you yet." Daemon sounded so sad, and I was lost for words. Was this his history? Unbelievable.

I just nodded.

"One of the truths was that my love was a werewolf from her mother's side. The first lie is that I didn't bite her at nineteen, I bit her at eight. It took eleven years for the venom to change her. One lie was, her hair wasn't white. No, no it was a deep black that flowed to her back. The third lie was that I never saw her again; I did and I watched her as she found a new love. Another lie was that the baby was not a boy, but a girl."

I almost fainted.

"And another truth is that that baby was _you_. The third truth is that my love is still alive, and known as Alice Cullen."

I closed my eyes and gasped for breath. No. Alice can't be my mother. Daemon can't be my father. This is all just a crazy imagination I'm dreaming up that seems all to real and...

Oh. My. Good. God. And. His. Little. Flamingos.

"Gennaveeve Bellona Valarina Randea Volturi, which means, gem, beautiful women, constant victory, wolf shield and, to top it off, _bloodsucker_. Ms. Whitefield was Alice's mum, who changed back to her maiden name the day she spilt with Alice's father. Alice flowered into the most wanted Volturi member, and not just for Aro's usage. Mine too."

Daemon took a few steps towards me, a very sad but happy grin on his face. "I'm your father, Jesus is your grandfather, Aro's you great-grandfather. Alice is your mother, the Cullens are related to you because of venom relating them – Carlisle is you Grandfather by venom and Esme your Grandmother."

I...have to sit down. Not only am I pregnant, but I'm related – _blood related _– to two of the most powerful clans in the world.

**Well, this took forever, my back hurts and I'm sure as Hell sleeping in tomorrow – Ouch! – and I hope you can all see why I needed the peice of paper with all the darn names on it – leaving it at mums didn't help and including when I'd spent ages trying to find good names! Ugh! **

**Sorry to all religions people that I have or may possibly will offend/offended. **

**P.S. I happen to know all that stuff about Christians because I go to a Catholic school and I have to do Christian Studies there, so no, I didn't Google...much...of it. Tehehe!**

**Read and Review! Review's best (come on...please?) but Reading does help... **

**Review or God loses his flamingos : )**


End file.
